Larmes Jumelles
by Vaelidea
Summary: Parfois Kaito se dit qu'il aurait du écouter Akako. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un vol comme un autre. Il avait tout envisager, même la présence de ses plus fervents critiques: Hakuba et Conan. Cependant peut on vraiment tout anticipé quand on parle de magie? Que malédiction et complot s'entremêlent...Non, bien sûr que non.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01 :**

«Tu ne devrais pas. »

Kaito, qui ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé, fit un bond sur sa chaise, manquant de peu d'en tomber. Une seule personne pouvait le surprendre ainsi et lui donner de l'urticaire rien qu'au son de sa voix.

Il releva la tête vers la lycéenne qui se tenait debout derrière lui, légèrement penchée en avant pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement dans le creux de l'oreille. Koizumi Akako, la reine de beauté de sa classe selon les critères de ses condisciples masculins, leva les yeux au ciel devant les élucubrations du magicien pour retrouver contenance et se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

Heureusement, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et comme il faisait beau en ce jour de mars, la majorité des élèves de la classe était sortie manger dehors. Dont Aoko qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire des remarques embarrassantes sur l'intérêt que lui portait leur camarade de classe et Habuka, ce détective lycéen qui ne perdait pas un occasion pour trouver la faille démontrant par A plus B que Kaito était bien Kid, l'insaisissable voleur, le plus recherché, depuis son retour et surtout le plus médiatique et le plus admiré par une population en mal de sensation et de grand spectacle, dixit le dit détective.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il avait crut être tranquille pour préparer sa prochaine représentation. Vol dirait Hakuba mais ce n'était qu'un problème d'appellation sans importance. Pour son ami, oui Kaito le considérait comme tel malgré ses défauts et leur position divergente sur le droit de propriété de certaines gemmes de valeur. Bref, pour Hakuba, le fait que Kid ait toujours, jusqu'à présent, retourné les pierres précieuses volées, ne changeait rien au fait qu'un voleur restait un voleur et qu'il fallait le mettre sous les verrous. Chose que bien évidemment Kaito ne voulait absolument pas voir arriver et plus précisément lui tomber dessus.

Car oui, il était bien Kid et comptait bien le rester jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur la fameuse gemme pour laquelle son père avait été assassiné par une organisation criminelle de l'ombre. Gemme qui était sensée conférer l'immortalité et plus communément appelé Pandora. Pas que l'adolescent brun en ait quelque chose à faire de l'immortalité mais il refusait que cette pierre et son pouvoir mystérieux s'il était bien réel, tombe entre les mains de gens encore moins recommandable que lui. Il y consacrerait sa vie s'il fallait et au rythme auquel il avançait, il était bien partit pour.

Tout cela expliquait en partie pourquoi Kaito Kuroba n'aimait pas être pris par surprise. Encore moins par Akako, qui avait la sale habitude de tout tenter pour le déstabiliser et chaque fois l'entraîner dans des situations encore plus abracadabrante que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Car il était celui qui prenait les autres au dépourvu. Il était celui qui par ses actions et ses tours de magie, mettait de l'animation en cours. Et pas seulement en cours, d'ailleurs, mais il se garderait bien d'apporter des précisions en ce domaine devant Koizumi et Hakuba ! Avec ses deux là, sa situation était déjà bien assez compliqué à gérer pour donner de lui même de l'eau à leur moulin. Merci bien !

Raison pour laquelle il accueillit la jeune fille avec un regard noir, avant de prendre un air ennuyé et de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tablette numérique. Il appuya sa tête dans sa paume et de sa main libre fit défiler l'article affiché sur son écran.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je veux jute te donner un petit avertissement. » Reprit la jeune fille en cachant un rire désagréable derrière la paume de sa main, faisant grincer les dents du jeune brun qui restait méfiant. « Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de cette gemme. »

Kaito fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pas par complet désintérêt. En fait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il espérait que son silence exaspérerait la jeune fille et qu'elle lui en dirait plus sur ce qui la poussait à venir le déranger. A plusieurs occasions, elle lui avait donné des avertissements qui à bien y regarder, n'avaient pas complètement été inutile, alors comme il n'était pas d'une nature négligente et qu'il voulait mettre toutes le chances de son côté, il l'écouterait.

Contrairement à la rumeur populaire, Kaito pas plus que Kid n'était un inconscient avide de sensation forte. Bon, il devait bien l'admettre, il aimait les situations périlleuses ou il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et le sentiment de liberté qu'il éprouvait quand il volait silencieusement dans le ciel avec son deltaplane, avait un goût unique qu'il n'avait retrouvé nul par ailleurs. Cependant il ne se lançait jamais sans avoir mesurer les risques.

Ses représentations nocturnes donnaient l'impression de se passer sur le fils du rasoir, que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre mais la plus part du temps le risque était maîtrisé. Kaito y veillait. Il préparait consciencieusement chacune de ses interventions et ne laissait que peu de chose au hasard. Avec réticence, il devait bien admettre qu'un ou deux de ses show nocturnes avaient quelque peu échappé à son contrôle et qu'il ne s'en était sortie sans trop de casse que par ce qu'on pouvait nommer un gros coup de chance. Généralement dans ses cas là, traînait un gamin bien trop futé et avec une tendance certaine faire d'un simple show magique, un appel aux meurtres. Ce gamin attirait les cadavres et les situations à risque plus sûrement qu'un aimant le fer.

Voilà pourquoi il était près à faire un effort pour écouter les paroles de la sorcière, auto proclamée, n'allez pas croire qu'un gentleman comme lui se permettrait d'insulter une camarade de classe. Surtout quand celle-ci avait la capacité de s'attirer la sympathie de toutes le gente masculine. Merci bien, il ne voulait pas faire les frais d'une vendetta virile à son encontre pour avoir manqué de respect à la jeune fille.

« C'est loin d'être un simple collier. » Continua à jeune fille avec dans sa voix une pointe d'exaspération qui fit lentement s'étirer un coin de la bouche de Kaito. Il avait réussi à la pousser à bout, elle allait cracher le morceau « C'est un objet de pouvoir et tu devrais garder tes distances. »

Si ce n'était que cela, Kaito n'allait certainement pas reculer. Pandora, la pierre soit disant capable de donner l'immortalité devait être classé dans la catégorie des objets de pouvoirs selon la classification de la sorcière. S'il ne prenait pas la peine d'approcher ce genre de bijoux, comment pourrait il mettre la main dessus ? Et puis s'il avait la preuve que des gemmes de ce genre existaient, un fait concret prouvant que leur pouvoir était réel, cela confirmerait que le but de sa quête n'était pas une vaine utopie et qu'il devait continuer pour la trouver et la détruire avant qu'elle ne tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

« Dans le cas contraire... »

Elle marqua une pause dramatique, espérant une réaction de la part de son camarade. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Kaito resta silencieux. Koizumi serra les poings poussa un étrange cri entre frustration et colère avant de se retourner tout en marmonnant pour Kaito.

«Dans le cas contraire, tu devrais tenir compte de la légende de ce collier ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre, quand il sera impossible de faire marche arrière. »

Kaito soupira alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Elle ne lui avait pas donner beaucoup plus de renseignement qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle n'avait fait que confirmer que ce bijou était à traiter avec toute la minutie et l'attention dont il était capable et même plus encore. Il arrêta le défilement de l'article affiché sur sa tablette sur une image.

L'article en lui même ne donnait pas énormément d'indication sur l'histoire du bijou mais Kaito s'était renseigné et même s'il n'avait pas les talents de détective de Hakuba ou des autres, il avait ses propres manières d'obtenir des informations tout aussi valable que les leurs. Rien de ce qui avait pu être dit ou écrit à propos de ce bijou ne lui était inconnu. Et à première vue, rien dans sa légende ne permettait d'établir que l'objet pouvait être plus qu'un simple ornement décoratif au cou d'une femme.

D'après ce qu'il avait retenu de la légende, qui restait un texte confus et imprécis. Un prince s'était lie d'amitié avec le fils d'un marchand. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas spécialement de point commun, mais un lien solide s'était rapidement construit entre eux, un peu le genre de relation qu'on ne voit que dans les films et les contes pour enfants. Et puis un jour, ils avaient été tous les deux enlevés et leurs ravisseurs avaient demandé une rançon. Si le marchant était riche, le royaume dont venait le prince ne l'était pas et ne possédait rien de valeur hormis leur noblesse de cœur et leur croyance en les pouvoirs de l'astre Lunaire qui était considérée comme une divinité dans ce royaume. Le marchand refusait de payer pour son enfant, préférant garder sa richesse alors que le roi pleurait la perte de son unique trésor.

Selon la légende, le roi avait alors demandé une faveur à la Lune pour que lui soit rendu son fils. La famille royal avait la bénédiction de la Lune et pour les remercier de ses bons et loyaux service, elle libéra les deux enfants et leur accorda de nouveau sa bénédiction en leur offrant un collier d'une inestimable valeur qui les lierait pour l'éternité. Car la faveur accordé avait un prix, un prix qui passait par le collier mais les deux enfants furent satisfait avec ce qu'il leur fut demandé. Et toujours selon la légende, aucun des deux n'eut jamais à regretter. Leur vie fut riche, longue et heureuse.

Enfin c'était ainsi que se terminait légende. Kaito ne voyait rien de surnaturel et d'inquiétant la dedans au sujet du collier. Bon mis à part l'intervention de la Lune. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait joué un rôle récurrent et important quand on intéressait à l'histoire des joyaux de pouvoirs comme les nommaient Koizumi. Kaito n'était pas crédule au point de croire que la Lune était intervenu d'une quelconque manière dans cette vieille histoire pour endormir les enfants le soir et ne comptait pas sur une intervention magique ou lunaire lors de sa prochaine exhibition.

Sur la photo, affichée sur l'écran de sa tablette, que Kaito examinait avec beaucoup d'attention après avoir effectué un zoom, on pouvait voir une chaîne d'argent sur laquelle était passé un pendentif à la forme singulière. Il ressemblait étonnamment au symbole du yin et du yang tant dans la forme que dans sa composition. La partie gauche du médaillon était un diamant de grande pureté dans laquelle avait été enchâssé une perle nacré d'un mauve profond. Quand à la partie droite, elle était faite d'une améthyste sombre que la lumière peinait à traverser et dans laquelle se trouvait une perle de nacre blanche d'un blanc pur et laiteux.

Étonnamment semblable au symbole du yin et du yang, car d'après les plus grands experts qui s'étaient penché sur l'origine même des pierres qui le composait, ce bijoux était assez ancien pour daté de l'empire romain. Ce que tendait à confirmer le texte en latin qui accompagnait le bijou. Texte tout aussi nébuleux pour Kaito que les avertissements de Koizumi et pourtant il s'y connaissait en devinette. En dessous de la photo, il y avait une traduction du texte latin qui avait été retrouvé en même temps que le bijou.

 _De Un faire deux,_

 _Et par le sang versé, créer le lien._

 _De Deux ne faire qu'un,_

 _Pour refermer et consolider le lien._

 _Ainsi s'ouvre les yeux de Lune._

 _Toujours sur deux âmes liées_

 _Et maudites par le destin._

 _La magie de Lune veille ,_

 _Pour éloigner le temps des chagrins._

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 :**

 _De Un faire deux,_

 _Et par le sang versé, créer le lien._

 _De Deux ne faire qu'un,_

 _Pour refermer et consolider le lien._

 _Ainsi s'ouvre les yeux de Lune._

 _Ombre et Lumière sont toujours liée_

 _Et maudit par un même destin._

 _Mais Lune veille sur chacun,_

 _Pour éloigner le temps des chagrins._

« Alors ? » Trépignait Sonoko sur un ton excité tout en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Une petite idée de ce qui peut se cacher derrière ces phrases ? »

Conan leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que les choses tournent de cette manière quand il avait lu dans le journal que l'oncle de Sonoko, le vieux Suzuki, avait encore mis en exposition un bijou dans l'unique but d'attirer Kid, le voleur fantôme. Le vieux Suzuki était obsédé par l'idée d'arrêter le voleur et n'hésitait pas à dépenser des fortunes pour arriver à ses fins. Pitoyable selon le garçon. Pitoyable mais amusant.

Car dans sa situation tout ce qui pouvait le pousser à sortir de son train train quotidien de petit garçon de neuf ans, bientôt dix, devait être pris en considération. Voilà plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il était coincé sous l'apparence de Conan. Trois longues années qui n'avaient pas manqué d'être riche en événements et rebondissement mais tout ceci commençait à peser lourdement sur ses épaules et son moral. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de crime et d'histoire sordide dont il avait été témoin. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa vie et celle de ses proches et amis avaient été mises en danger et ou il avait bien cru y laisser lui même la vie et ou sa santé mentale.

Cependant le plus difficile, tout du moins au départ, avait été de donner le change. De se comporter comme un enfant alors qu'il était un lycéen. Un détective lycéen, un des meilleurs de sa génération. Le meilleur sans fausse modestie. Un génie qui avait mis tout son talent au service de son prochain et qui parce qu'il avait un peu mal évalué les risques, se retrouvait coincé dans la peau d'un gamin de la moitié de son âge ! Être un enfant s'était avéré bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait estimé au départ, surtout qu'il devait garder sa véritable identité secrète. Ne rien faire pour que la disparition de Shinichi Kudo soit en quelque manière relié à l'apparition inopinée de Conan Edogawa. Sa vie à partir de la était devenu plus que compliqué. Mais ou moins il était vivant.

Parce qu'il aurait dû y laisser la vie, ce jour là. C'était ce que ces hommes en noir avaient tenté de faire pour le punir de sa curiosité. Ce jour où il avait foncé sans prendre aucune précaution et ou il avait tout perdu. Son identité, son avenir. Depuis il avait tout fait pour retrouver leur trace et se défaire de cette malédiction. Mais rien n'avait jamais marché. Rien n'avait jamais aboutit.

Oh, pas qu'il n'est pas progressé dans ses recherches sur cette organisation. Pas qu'il n'avait pas rencontrer des personnes engagées tout comme lui dans le combat contre ces hommes en noir. Mais rare était ceux prêt à croire qu'un enfant comme lui pouvait apporter une aide réelle. Heureusement il existait quand même des gens qui était prêt à lui accorder le crédit de son génie. Hattori et Haibara étaient d'un grand soutien. Tant logistique que moral.

Mais pas vraiment d'un grand réconfort. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Hattori, détective lycéen d'Osaka ne le voyait pas comme un enfant. Ce qui bien des fois était une bonne chose mais n'aidait pas dans certaines situations ou la subtilité aurait été de meilleure mise qu'une attaque frontale. Hattori était du genre directe et fonceur. Un peu comme lui avant que le monde ne lui tombe sur la tête. Conan ne voudrait pas que son ami soit autrement, mais il aurait bien voulu que l'autre comprenne les limites physiques et émotionnelles que lui imposaient le fait d'être un enfant.

Quand à Haibara, elle devait exactement comprendre sa situation, vu qu'elle aussi était une victime du même poison que lui. Même si elle l'avait pris volontairement pour échapper justement aux membres de l'organisation dont elle avait fait partie. Mais si elle comprenait les difficultés à « être de nouveau un enfant avec le cerveau d'un adulte », elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. La chimiste qu'elle était avant, était vouée à une mort certaine. Devenir la petite fille qu'elle était à présent lui avait permit de survivre et elle ne comptait pas gâcher sa chance de vivre en se lançant à la poursuite de ces criminels qu'elle savait dangereux. Elle avait promit à Conan de l'aide en échange d'une nouvelle identité et d'un endroit ou vivre, mais elle n'en ferait pas plus. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Pas après toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Ce qui devait bien l'admettre Conan, était déjà beaucoup. Surtout si on tenait compte de toutes les situations périlleuses qu'ils avaient traversé depuis qu'ils s'étaient associé. Amer, la jeune gamine aux yeux vert lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour attirer autant d'ennuis et de cadavre dés qu'il faisait un pas à l'extérieur. Conan avait rit un peu jaune. Il devait bien l'admettre la poisse et les morts le suivaient plus certainement qu'un ours un pot de miel. Alors les show de Kid était une distraction et un challenge qu'il attendait presque autant que les autres enfants de son âge pouvaient attendre leur anniversaire.

« Pas vraiment, Sonoko ? » soupira Ran sortant le jeune garçon de ses pensées et le ramenant sur la discussion que les deux jeunes femme avaient dans le petit salon de l'agence de détective que tenait Kogoro Mouri le père de Ran.

Ran.

Ran. voilà un autre point qui lui posait problème. Enfin plus vraiment. Sa décision était prise mais cela restait tout de même douloureux.

Plus après trois ans d'un jeu de chat et de souris qui les avait épuisé tous les deux. La jeune femme, ceinture noire de karaté de dix neuf ans avait été la meilleure amie et peut être même plus du lycéen qu'il avait été. C'était son amie d'enfance. La seule fille qu'il est jamais vraiment fréquenté en dehors de ses camarades de classe. Celle à qui il avait mentit pendant trois ans en lui cachant sa véritable identité. Il n'avait jamais eut le courage de révéler à la jeune femme qu'il était Shinichi Kudo. Et le temps et ses mensonges pour couvrir l'absence de l'adolescent avaient fini par creuser un gouffre entre eux.

Cela avait été dur. Mais ni Conan et ni Shinichi n'avaient l'intention de rendre la jeune femme malheureuse. Parce qu'il voyait au quotidien sous l'apparence du gamin qu'il était devenu combien était triste la jeune fille. Combien elle avait voulu croire aux paroles de son ami d'enfance. Il avait voulu y croire lui aussi. Il s'y était accroché de toutes se forces. Mais Conan avait vu au fils du temps tout ceci la ronger. Peut être même à deux doigts de la détruire. Il avait vécu au jour le jour avec elle voyant l'espoir la poignarder à chaque apparition surprise de Shinichi sous son apparence d'adolescent. Il connaissait sa douleur et il avait finit par accepter de la laisser s'en aller.

Enfin... C'était un résumé quelque peu succinct de la situation mais c'était le point de non retour auquel ils étaient arrivés et il attendait seulement que la jeune femme s'en rende compte et se décide à son tour de tourner la page. D'après ses estimations et ses observations, cela ne devrait plus trop tarder, avant qu'elle n'appelle Kudo pour avoir une franche discussion avec lui. Il avait presque hâte qu'elle le fasse, pour pouvoir tirer un trait définitivement là dessus. Cependant il ne la laisserait pas à n'importe qui. Le type qui voudrait sortir avec elle aurait un sévère test du petit frère à passer avant de pouvoir espérer atteindre son but avec Ran.

« Vous pensez que vous pourrez venir ? » Insistait Sonoko. « Oji-san voudrait tellement que son porte bonheur anti Kid soit présent lors de la présentation du bijou de demain soir. »

Conan ricana. Pas qu'il appréciait le surnom mais le vieil homme semblait vraiment convaincu qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans le fait que Kid avait un peu plus de mal à arriver à ses fins quand il était là, que quand il n'y était pas.

Quand au texte qui accompagnait le bijou, Conan avait l'intuition que cela cachait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre une explication logique derrière ce texte pour le moins nébuleux. Et pourtant, il avait l'habitude de décrypter de nombreux code, mais n'en reconnaissait aucun qui lui fut familier dans ce texte. La première chose qu'il devrait vérifier quand il verrait le bijou, serait de s'assurer que celui qui l'avait traduit n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Chose qu'il ne pourrait être certain qu'en jetant lui même un œil à l'originale.

« Je ne sais pas, Sonoko. Tu nous préviens au dernier moment aussi ! C'est demain soir...» Répondit Ran avec hésitation. « C'est un soir de semaine et Conan a besoin de sommeil. Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'a pas besoin de chercher les ennuies pour qu'il lui tombe dessus... »

« Ran! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le garçon avec désapprobation.

Ok, il avait tendance à accumuler les embrouilles presque malgré lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le priver de sa distraction favorite. Casser les plans du voleur fantôme était un passe temps comme un autre pour un esprit comme le sien. Il aimait chercher le sens caché des annonces que laissait le voleur. Il aimait élaborer des plans pour contrer les tentatives de fuite de Kid.

« On pourrait toujours se rendre à la réception pour boire et manger à l'oeil. » Marmonna devant l'écran de télévision Kogoro qui ne devait suivre la conversation que d'une oreille puisqu'il devait être concentré sur le dernier concert de sa starlette préférée.

« Papa ! » S'offusqua Ran embarrassée.

« Oui, Ran vous pouvez toujours faire cela et comme cela vous rentrerez de bonne heure pour coucher le môme ! » Insista Sonoko, pas vraiment dérangée par l'idée que le détective veuille venir pour se comporter comme un simple pique-assiette. Tout ce que voulait Sonoko s'était que son amie l'accompagne et ainsi elle pourrait lui présenter de beaux parties.

Sonoko savait que Ran commençait à tourner la page. Et elle comptait bien aider son amie à rencontrer un jeune homme digne d'elle et non plus continuer à se morfondre pour un type qui ne se pointait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou. Pas que se faire sauver la vie, la contrarie plus que cela, mais Shinichi était un aimant à problème, à peu près autant que le sale gamin qui lui était apparenté, et Ran méritait mieux que cela. Son amie avait passé toutes ses années lycée à se morfondre et à attendre le détective lycéen alors qu'elle aurait dû les passer à s'amuser et à faire de belles rencontres! Etant son amie, sa meilleure amie, elle n'allait pas la laissé continuer ainsi alors qu'elles allaient entrer à la fac !

 _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le môme._ Marmonna dans son esprit le détective modèle réduit avec exaspération mais n'osant pas le montrer ouvertement, tant il voulait lui aussi se rendre à la présentation.

Il sentait que Kid n'hésiterait pas à montrer le bout de son museau. Même si le voleur n'avait pas encore annoncé sa visite, il n'avait jamais refusé un seul des défis lancé par l'oncle de Sonoko. Le voleur n'allait certainement pas faillir à sa réputation. Conan avait hâte de se confronter à nouveau à Kid

« Entendu. » finit par soupirer Ran résignée. « Mais à 22heure on est de retour ! »

« Yes ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Sonoko et Conan avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux visiblement étonné par leur réaction similaire.

Ce fut à Ran de rire doucement quand ils détournèrent la tête dans un mouvement de nouveau similaire levant le nez et croisant leurs bras sur leur poitrine.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03 :**

« Assez étrange comme lieux d'exposition, non ? » Questionna une voix sur la droite, mais il avait pu entendre ce genre de réflexion tout le long du trajet qui l'avait conduit au buffet situé dans le fond de la salle.

Pas que la salle eut quelque chose d'étrange par elle même. C'était une très grande salle de réception d' hôtel. Assez vaste pour que malgré la centaine de personne qui se pressait à l'intérieur, les convives n'aient pas l'impression de se marcher dessus. En dehors des tables installées pour les boissons et le buffet, il n'y avait pas de décoration hormis des ballons violet et blanc pour rappeler les couleurs du collier qui faisait comme un ciel coloré au dessus de leur tête. Et puis au centre de la pièce, une vitrine monté sur un pilier où était exposé le bijou se trouvant mis à l'honneur en cette soirée. Les gens se pressaient pour admirer la beauté du collier, tout en commentant l'excentricité de Monsieur Suzuki.

« Pas autant qu'un carrefour. » Répondit une autre avec un rien d'ironie ce qui fit doucement rire les personnes qui formaient le groupe qu'il dépassa en tenant les coupes de champagne qu'il était aller chercher pour ses amis.

Saguru Hakuba était tout à fait d'accord avec les mots qu'il venait de surprendre. Si on lui avait laisser exprimer son avis sur la question, il n'aurait pas choisit un hall de réception d'un grand hôtel de luxe de la capitale, dont la construction devait datée du siècle dernier, pour exposer un bijou de cette valeur et qui très certainement serait sujet à convoitise. Mais on ne lui avait rien demander. Rien en dehors du fait de se présenter à cette réception. Accompagné si possible.

Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là avec Aoko Nakamori. Il avait été grandement gêné de demander à la jeune fille si elle voulait bien venir à la réception avec lui. Etant à moitié anglais et pas du genre sociable, il n'avait pas énormément d'amis. Et il ne se voyait pas demander à Kaito de l'accompagner. Rien que demander au magicien de venir avec lui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il n'allait certainement pas proposer au voleur de venir et prendre le risque qu'il ne se serve de lui pour parvenir a obtenir des informations qui pourraient l'aider a s'emparer du bijou !

Bien que visiblement embarrassée la jeune fille avait accepté. Son enthousiasme à passer la soirée avec la jeune fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori avait été quelque peu doucher par Koizumi quand celle-ci avait annoncé sa présence à cette réception avec Kaito pour cavalier.

Pas que la présence de la jeune fille le dérange. Non, en fait en tant qu'héritière d'une grande famille, sa présence était plutôt logique, vu que pour une fois et certainement sous l'influence des membres féminins de la famille Suzuki, le vieil homme avait changé ses méthodes de provocation envers Kid pour en faire un événements mondain.

Tout comme Koizumi la plus part des grandes familles riches et influentes avaient envoyé leur héritiers pour les représenter. Tout comme son père, le super-intendant de la police, l'avait envoyé lui, Saguru pour les représenter. Enfin, sachant pertinemment que ce bijou ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention de Kid, Saguru se serait débrouiller pour approcher le joyau. En temps que détective, il avait fait une question d'honneur d'attraper le voleur fantôme

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la présence de Kaito qui serait à son goût un peu trop proche du bijou pour la sécurité de celui-ci ! Saguru même s'il n'avait aucune preuve, était plus que convaincu que son ami et camarade de classe était le voleur fantôme. Il avait étudier la question sous tous les angles et il était impossible qu'il se trompe. Il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le magicien se livrait à cette activité. Pourquoi il prenait tous ces risques inconsidérés. Pourquoi il mettait sa vie en danger. Et plein d'autres questions sans réponses mais il était déterminé à y mettre un terme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour éviter un drame.

Kaito avait beau esquiver et botter en touche pour éviter de lui répondre, Hakuba était bien déterminé à faire comprendre au magicien qu'il n'existait aucun motif valable pour mettre sa vie ainsi dans la balance pour quelques instants de frissons. Car Kid n'agissait même pas par appât du gain, pas que cela aurait excusé son activité extra légal, vu qu'il rendait les joyaux volés. Saguru craignait vraiment qu'un jour, un accident n'arrive et n'ait des répercussions définitives. Tant sur ceux qui s'y trouveraient mêlé de près ou de loin que pour l'imbécile heureux que pouvait être Kaito !

Bref, il avait Kaito à l'œil et depuis le début de la soirée, il avait bien l'impression de ne pas être le seul. Il avait bien remarqué la manière dont Koizumi fixait du coin de l'œil son cavalier s'arrangeant pour le garder dans son champ de vison alors qu'il asticotait Aoko gentiment comme à son habitude. Il se demandait si la jeune femme partageait son intuition. Et si c'était le cas, il se demandait ce qui semblait l'inquiéter. Car il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à l'expression singulière qui transparaissait dans ses yeux quand Kaito réussissait à lui échapper du regard. C'était fugace, puisqu'il ne s'éloignait pas vraiment du groupe qu'ils formaient mais c'était réelle et quelque part cela faisait frissonner le détective.

« Tenez voilà vos verres. » dit-il avec un sourire en tendant une coupe à chacun.

Kaito et Koizumi attrapèrent les leurs avec un remerciement mais à l'instant où Aoko tendit la main pour prendre la sienne un mouchoir blanc recouvrit leurs mains tenant le verre. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, Kaito tira sur le morceau de tissus avec un rire moqueur.

« Pas d'alcool pour la jeune fille, elle n'a aucune résistance. »

Le champagne avait disparut pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange. Saguru secoua la tête et referma la bouche tout comme les deux jeunes filles à côté de lui sous le regard moqueur de Kaito qui leva son verre dans leur direction pour porter un toast silencieux.

« Que c'est prévenant et aimable de ta part. » fit Akako Koizumi répondant au toast de son cavalier avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser boire, Bakakaito ! Ce n'est pas avec une coupe que... »

« Merci mais j'ai déjà donné » fit le magicien en levant les yeux au ciel , enfin dans le cas précis au plafond avec une lueur d'amusement dans le fond des yeux « Le spectacle était navrant à voir »

Kaito regardait maintenant Aoko avec un rictus moqueur qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Saguru et Akako échangèrent un regard perdu se demandant à quoi les deux autres adolescents pouvaient bien faire référence. Certainement à un événement qui leur était arrivé avant qu'ils ne fassent leur connaissance.

« C'était pour t'aider que je suis aller dans ce repaire de brigand ! » Tenta Aoko rouge comme une pivoine.

«Je ne t'ai certes pas demander de boire. » Se dédouana le brun avec un soupir résigné avant de marmonner à mi-voix. « Autant tout du moins »

«Repaire de brigand ? » relevèrent dans un bel ensemble Saguru et Akako.

« Et si on s'approchait ? Pas que je m'ennuie mais on est venu pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ce bijou. Tous les curieux commencent à s'éloigner et …. » Intervint le brun pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Saguru sentit son intuition se mettre en alerte. Il y avait quelque chose de cacher derrière cette histoire. Et visiblement le magicien ne semblait pas décider à partager les détails avec eux. Mais pour avoir déjà tenter l'expérience un certain nombre de fois, le détective savait qu'il était quasi impossible de soutirer quoi que ce soit à Kaito quand celui-ci était sur la défensive. Il décida donc de garder l'information dans un coin de sa tête en attendant la bonne occasion.

Au pire des cas, il pourrait toujours questionner Aoko à l'école loin des oreilles du magicien et espérer ainsi avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Insister maintenant pour que la jeune fille raconte cette anecdote ne ferait que rendre encore plus nerveux Kaito et donc reviendrait à rendre la soirée désagréable pour eux tous. Autant éviter. Surtout quand on est entouré de personne armées et chargées d'assurer la sécurité d'un joyaux de plusieurs dizaine de million.

Saguru avait bien remarqué les hommes qui bien qu'habillé pour se fondre dans la masse des invités, faisaient un peu tache dans ce rassemblement de la bonne société. Il en avait compté une dizaine. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher un magicien exubérant et contrarié au milieu d'homme à la gâchette un peu sensible.

« Soit pas si impatient, Bakaito ! Il ne va pas s'envoler ! » déclara Aoko en lui donnant une légère chiquenaude derrière le crane.

« Oui, patience, Kaito. Kid n'a même pas annoncé sa venue. Il ne se passera certainement rien ce soir. » Assura Akako avec un sourire désabusé à l'intention du magicien.

« Peut être mais moi j'aimerais bien jeté un œil sur le joyau avant que Kid ne le vole. » sourit le magicien en commençant à se faufiler entre les invités pour se rapprocher du centre de la pièce ou se trouvait le bijou.

Rapidement et sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Saguru et les deux jeunes filles suivirent le brun tout en veillant à ne pas bousculer les autres invités. Ce fut un exploit mais ils parvinrent à le rejoindre devant la vitrine où était le collier sans le perdre de vue.

« C'est un peu tape à l'œil, non ? » rigola le brun en pointant le pendentif de l'index. « On croirait presque une breloque de pacotille qu'on trouve chez les marchands ambulants. »

« Kaito ! » S'exclama Aoko rouge de honte, alors que ceux qui se trouvaient à porter de voix se mettaient à marmonner sur le manque d'éducation de son ami.

Saguru posa une main fataliste sur son visage, alors qu'il percevait clairement le soupir résigné qui s'échappa des lèvres de Koizumi. Il avait aussi avisé qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des certains des membres de la sécurité et qu'ils avaient tendance à se rapprocher pour mieux surveiller leur groupe. Mais pas uniquement. Quelqu'un d'autre avait attiré leur attention.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas une copie. » Intervint une voix qui les fit tous sursauter.

En face de Kaito, sa tête dépassant à peine pour atteindre une visibilité décente sur le contenu de la vitrine se trouvait un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans maximum. Saguru connaissait le garçon. N'importe qui ayant quelque peu suivit la carrière de Kid, connaissait l'identité de ce gamin capable de déjouer la plus part des plans de Kid. En tant que détective, Saguru savait aussi que les talents de l'enfant ne se limitaient pas seulement au vol. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu parler des capacités fascinantes de déduction du gamin.

Le détective britannique remarqua qu'au moins deux des hommes de la sécurité devait discuter avec leur supérieur de cet attroupement autours de la vitrine. Croisant le regard de l'enfant, il sut que le gamin avait lui aussi suivit le manège des gens de la sécurité. Un autre à Kaito et il fut convaincu par le sourire qu'affichait son camarade que lui aussi avait vu et qu'il se préparait quelque chose.

« Bonsoir Conan. Je pensais bien que tu serais là toi ce soir ! » intervint-il quand il vit Kaito se baisser pour mettre son regard à la même hauteur que celui du garçon avec un étrange rictus qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Mais avant que le magicien puisse faire quoi que ce soit les lumières de la salle fluctuèrent ne laissant pas plus de quelques dizaines de seconde de ténèbres pendant lesquels il sembla à Saguru que les étranges perles du pendentif se mirent à briller. Pendant quelques secondes seuls les visages de Kaito et de Conan semblèrent être visible dans l'obscurité. Le regard indigo perdu dans le regard bleu du petit garçon et inversement éclairé uniquement par l'éclat améthyste du bijou, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le pilier commence à s'enfoncer dans le sol. La lumière et le bijou disparurent dans le sol et une trappe se referma.

Saguru voulu faire un pas en avant pour rejoindre Kaito, mais une main se referma sur son bras et le serra très fort. Il baissa les yeux et remonta lentement son regard de la main au visage de la personne qui s'agrippait à lui et fut assez surpris de voir la pâleur du visage de Koizumi. Elle semblait si blanche comme à deux doigts de défaillir. Son regard carmin ne quittait pas les deux garçons comme si dans la pénombre, elle était encore capable de les voir distinctement.

« Pas maintenant. C'est bien trop tôt... » crut-il l'entendre murmurer si faiblement qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas avoir imaginer le son de sa voix.

Tout cela fut fugace et en l'espace d'un nouveau battement de cœur tout redevint normal.

Enfin, normal, c'était vite dit.

Conan et Kaito se reculèrent et tombèrent tous les deux en arrière, atterrissant sur leurs fesses clignant des yeux et secouant la tête comme pour retrouver leur esprit. Des grilles tombèrent à chaque entrées coupant toutes les sorties disponibles, emprisonnant tous les invités dans la salle de réception. Les hommes engagés par le groupe Suzuki, se précipitèrent vers la trappe et l'encadrèrent après s'être assuré que personne n'y avait touché.

« Fini de faire le clown, Kuroba. » fut la première à réagir Koizumi en prenant le magicien par l'oreille et le tirant par le haut pour qu'il se relève, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire en poussant quelques petits cris de douleur.

Saguru vit qu'elle avait retrouvé des couleur mais il y avait toujours la trace de quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son regard. Il nota aussi avec étonnement que la jeune fille tentait de cacher le tremblement intempestif qui agitait ses mains.

« Conan à quoi as tu touché ! » s'exclamait Ran de son côté en aidant le petit garçon à se relever, tout en époussetant son pantalon .

« Mesdemoiselles, n'en voulez pas trop à ces garçons. » intervint une voix amusée. « Ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils ont juste servit à leur insu à une démonstration du système de sécurité mis en place pour protéger le collier. »

Le vieil homme à qui appartenait la voix s'avança et après avoir appuyé sur une télécommande la vitrine sortit de sa cachette. Avec un sourire confiant, Jirokishi Suzuki semblait particulièrement satisfait de son système de protection et de la petite démonstration de son système de protection pour le bijou.

Saguru lui se sentait un peu agacé. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dévoiler le système de sécurité devant autant de témoin. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers le plus petit des détectives pour comprendre que le gamin partageait son opinion. Pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de regarder dans la direction de Kaito pour sentir l'excitation et l'agitation qui émanait de son camarade. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est un peu présomptueux de dévoiler votre main aussi vite. » fut le plus rapide à intervenir Conan avec clairement dans le regard une lueur réprobatrice.

« Petit, c'est une prise de risque mûrement réfléchie. » rit doucement le vieux Suzuki. « Et j'ai encore plus d'un atout dans ma manche. »

« J'espère pour vous, Monsieur. » Intervint à son tour Saguru visiblement énervé par l'attitude du vieil homme et sur les nerfs vu le sourire qu'affichait son ami. « Sinon autant mettre une pancarte, « servez vous » »

« Vraiment ? Ayez un peu plus foi en moi, mes jeunes détectives. Tout ceci... »

Avant que la conversation s'envenime davantage entre les deux détectives et le propriétaire peu consciencieux, un bruit, un genre de claquement se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Une pluie de confettis multicolores se mit à tomber sur l'ensemble des invités, provenant certainement des ballons suspendu au dessus de leur tête, alors que deux tourterelles blanches volaient en descendant vers les convives. Toutes les deux portaient quelques choses dans leur bec.

L'une d'elle lâcha son enveloppe devant le vieux Suzuki avant de s'éloigner pour revenir se poser sur la tête de Saguru et commencer à jouer avec les mèches châtain du détective à moitié anglais. Alors que l'autre oiseau laissait tomber le contenu du sien devant Conan avant de se poser sur l' épaule du petit détective en roucoulant.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04 :**

Sur ces entres faits la réception s'était terminée et tous les invités étaient repartit. Enfin, tout le monde avait été plus au moins sommairement renvoyé dans ses foyers quand il s'était bien avéré que les deux colombes avaient apporté un message du fameux Kid, le voleur fantôme.

L'oncle de Sonoko, après avoir ouvert enveloppe avait manqué de peu de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Il était devenu rouge écarlate commençant à vociférer des ordres pour comprendre comment les deux volatiles avaient bien pu s'introduire à l'insu de tout le monde dans la salle de réception. Le vieil homme en avait hurlé de rage. Il était particulièrement difficile pour le vieux monsieur de ne pas se sentir humilier par le mauvais, de son point de vue en tout cas, timing entre l'arrivée des oiseaux et la démonstrations de son système de sécurité.

Saguru Hakuba s'était approché, quand le vieil homme avait commencé à piquer sa crise, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire la petite note laissé par l'oiseau. Il n'avait pas été compliqué pour le métis anglais de s'emparer du papier alors que le vieil homme s'agitait en battant des bras, houspillant ses hommes pour qu'ils trouvent comment les deux colombes avaient pu passer son système de sécurité. Si on le lui avait demandé Saguru avait bien une explication, simple et efficace, pour l'apparition des deux colombes mais comme on ne lui demandait rien, il avait décidé de se faire oublier pour le moment.

Conan lui s'était contenté de lire et de relire la note que lui avait confié la colombe qui avait fini par quitter son épaule pour s'échapper en compagnie de sa compagne dès que les grilles s'étaient relevée. Il fronçait les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière les phrases sibyllines que Kid prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer. En même temps, il ne pouvait se départir du petit sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres devant l'intérêt que semblait lui porter le voleur fantôme. Il était le seul à avoir reçu une note en dehors de l'oncle de Sonoko et cela piquait son ego.

 _Le jour pur rendant la douceur librement accordée,_

 _A l'heure la plus sombre, après le zénith,_

 _Ombre ou Lumière, j'en prendrais un,_

 _Pour que l'autre vienne de lui-même se poser dans ma main._

 _Et devant l'astre mère scellerait mon destin._

Pas vraiment compliqué à décrypter. Conan était même à peu près certain de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir dans cette note. Même si quelque chose titillait son esprit d'analyse sans qu'il sache exactement de quoi il retournait pour le moment. Un détail qui finirait par le rejoindre à temps espérait-il pour contrer Kid.

De plus, il avait eut le temps lorsqu'il s'était approché de la vitrine, de vérifier le texte latin et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur de traduction. Il aurait bien aimé observer plus méticuleusement le bijou, histoire de vérifier si son intuition était la bonne, mais l'intervention pour le moins rafraîchissante au milieu des mondains de l'adolescent brun, ami de Hakuba, l'avait un peu perturbé. Leur regard s'était croisé et il avait cru voir quelque chose de familier dans les iris indigo de l'adolescent qu'il avait à peine remarqué le moment où la lumière s'était éteinte. Il en était là de sa réflexion quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Monsieur Suzuki veut nous voir. » Lui annonça Saguru Hakuba en lui indiquant le vieil homme du menton qui semblait avoir retrouver son calme. « Il a retrouvé un peu de maîtrise de lui-même et voudrait s'entretenir avec nous à propos de ce qui c'est passé ce soir et de ce qui se passera d'ici peu. »

Le vieil homme discutait un peu plus loin avec Sonoko et Ran. Conan ne doutait pas qu'il était en train de convaincre Ran de le laisser rester quelques instants de plus. Apparemment les amis qui accompagnaient le détective anglais étaient déjà repartit. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter plus avec l'adolescent brun. Le petit garçon n'avait pas imaginé l'étrange lueur et la grimace moqueuse de l'adolescent quand il avait assuré que le bijou était véritable.

Conan aurait bien questionné l'autre détective sur son ami, mais il ne voulait pas éveillé la curiosité du détective châtain. Hakuba, Conan le savait, était un bon détective, un peu obtus dans ses raisonnement, mais un bon élément tout de même. Leurs manières de procéder différaient grandement et il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se croiser sur beaucoup de cas en dehors des affaires liées à Kid. Et Conan ne s'en plaignait pas, surtout si cela permettait à l'anglais de le voir comme un égal lors de leur confrontation avec le voleur.

« Il regrette de ne pas avoir agit avec plus de prudence ? » Demanda Conan préférant rester sur un sujet neutre et en lien direct avec leur situation actuelle

Mais seulement concernant les affaires du Kid. Conan était convaincu que le côté collé monté et chevaleresque de l'anglais se révolterait à l'idée qu'un garçon de son âge fasse jeu égal avec lui sur le terrain de la déduction et de l'analyse quand il s'agissait de meurtre. Pas que Conan douta de ses propres capacités et il avait une assez juste idée de celle de Hakuba. Mais pour l'autre détective, l'idée d'un petit garçon soumis au stress lié aux cadavres et aux noir tourments de l'âme humaine devait provoqué une réaction épidermique, quasi allergique. Pour le châtain, Conan était bien trop jeune pour se mêler d'affaire aussi sordide.

« C'est pas vraiment ce que je dirais. » Répondit le détective châtain avec une pointe d'agacement. « J'ai de plus en plus la certitude qu'il est plus que satisfait par la tournure des événements. Même si...»

« Même si ? »

« Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à l'arrivée des deux colombes. C'est un peu comme s'il avait prévu de donner un spectacle et que Kid s'était invité un peu trop tôt dans sa représentation. »

« Ce qui ne doit pas plaire à un narcissique comme lui. » Assura Conan tout en réfléchissant au propos de l'adolescent et les trouvant plus que sensé.

Cette explication donnait une certaine réponse aux questions qu'ils devaient s'être poser tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient appris le lieu de la réception. Un vieil hôtel désuet, les grilles qui tombent scellant toutes les issues. Tout cela devait faire partie du spectacle du vieux Suzuki. Qui n'avait absolument pas prévue les deux invités surprise à plume blanches.

« Oui » rigola l'anglais avec une petite grimace moqueuse, tout en accompagnant le garçon vers le vieil homme qui devait avec convaincu Ran qui se tenait un peu à l'écart avec Sonoko.

« Ah les garçons, suivez moi maintenant il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » Les invita à le suivre le vieux Suzuki.

Les deux détectives lui emboîtèrent le pas alors que Ran faisait un petit signe d'encouragement dans la direction de Conan et qu'un des hommes du vieil homme récupérait le bijou de la vitrine pour le placer dans une mallette. Puis à son tour, il suivit le vieux monsieur, ses collègues faisant autours de lui une barrière de protection empêchant quiconque de s'approcher de la petite valise et de son précieux contenu.

«Vous avez trouvez comment sont entré les deux colombes ? » demanda innocemment Conan sur un ton enfantin.

Lui avait bien une petite idée sur la question. Et avoir le sourire de Hakuba celui-ci devait avoir aussi son point de vue. Il trouvait même l'idée assez simple, mais c'était souvent celle-ci qui s'avérait les plus efficaces.

« Pas encore ! La vidéo surveillance de la salle n'a rien donné ! » Répondit l'oncle de Sonoko en chassant d'un geste de la main les interrogations du gamin. « Peu importe maintenant, nous avons plus urgent à régler. »

Conan leva les yeux vers Hakuba qui émis un petit soupir et haussa les épaules. Puis leurs regards se levèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le plafond alors qu'un sourire étirait leur lèvres. Les ballons. Les tourterelles devaient être au plafond caché au milieu des ballons, attendant un signal pour intervenir. Conan ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait déclencher leur entrée en scène, mais il en concluait que le Kid s'était tenu là parmi eux et avait lui aussi observer non seulement le collier mais aussi le système de sécurité. Et là, il avait eut une démonstration du plan que le vieux Suzuki avait mis en place pour le capturer.

« Peut être pourriez vous nous dire alors pourquoi vous avez exposé ce bijou , ici, dans ses conditions, ce soir ? »Demanda Hakuda avec une pointe d'irritation devant ce qu'il considérait comme un manque évident de rigueur et de sérieux dans la manière dont l'homme semblait traiter la situation.

Conan arqua les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas crut que Hakuba se monterait aussi directe. A croire que les méthodes grossières de l'oncle de Sonoko outrageaient le détective anglais. Enfin d'après ce que le garçon qui n'en était pas vraiment un, en savait, Hakuba était quelqu'un de méticuleux, qui n'aimait pas la médiocrité et franchement tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir, en dehors de l'apparition des deux colombes, flirtait avec la médiocrité.

« Vous ne croyez pas en l'efficacité de mon système de sécurité ? » Commença le vieux Suzuki. « Et vous avez raison de douter, mais depuis le temps vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas aussi laxiste. »

« J'espère bien pour vous. » Marmonna Conan à mi-voix. « Si non autant dire adieu à votre collier. »

« Conan a raison. Votre démonstration de ce soir est une insulte à l'intelligence non seulement de Kid mais aussi envers la notre qui nous mettons à votre service pour protéger vos biens. »

Le vieux monsieur les avait conduit dans un salon privé. Il attendit que l'homme qui portait la mallette la dépose sur une table basse et que ses hommes se retirent de nouveau pour répondre avec un sourire.

« C'était le but recherché. »

Conan fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas vraiment que l'autre admette si facilement qu'il les avait plus ou moins insulté ce soir, au même titre que Kid. Hakuba ne semblait pas apprécier non plus.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il froidement

« Oui. Je voulais que tous voient le dispositif de défense que j'ai mis en place pour protéger le collier, pour que le reste de mon stratagème puisse passer comme une lettre à la poste. Et que le piège se referme sur Kid !»

« Même si je trouve votre méthode un peu frustre, j'espère que la suite de votre plan est plus solide. » Gronda Hakuba en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

On frappa directement à la porte et après que le vieil oncle de Sonoko ait donné son autorisation, l'inspecteur Nakamori entra. Visiblement assez agacé lui aussi par la petite mise en scène du mécène.

« Monsieur Suzuki, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis au regret de vous demander ce que peut bien vouloir dire ce …. » Commença l'inspecteur en devenant de plus en plus écarlate et sembla-t-il aux deux plus jeunes, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps son langage pour retomber dans ses travers linguistiques et ce même devant un homme aussi influent que l'oncle de Sonoko qui ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant.

« Personne n'a semble-t-il aimé ma prestation. » fit le vieil homme avec une moue enfantine qui les fit tous soupirer. « Pas grave tout ceci n'est qu'un piège... »

« Dans lequel le Kid ne tombera pas. » L'informa aussitôt Conan avec un malin plaisir.

«Rien ne le prouve. » Insista le vieil homme en lissant sa moustache. «Et même dans le cas contraire, jamais Kid ne pourra voler le collier, car... »

L'oncle de Sonoko marqua une pause pendant laquelle il ouvrit la mallette et en sortit le bijou dont les gemmes brillèrent sous la lumière de la pièce. Puis il fit quelque chose qui fit écarquiller les yeux aux trois autres en le fixant bouche bée.

« Comment pourrait il être à deux endroits à la fois ? »

Le vieil homme tenait à présent les deux moitiés du collier, l'une ornée du diamant blanc avec la perle d'améthyste et l'autre ornée d'une améthyste avec la perle de nacre d'un blanc pur.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05 :**

C'était le White Day. Pas un jour que Conan attendait particulièrement. A neuf ans, bientôt dix, à dire vrai, même à son âge réel, il ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention à la saint Valentin alors de là à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour rendre la pareil en ce jour blanc, il y avait un gouffre par dessus lequel il n'était pas prêt à sauter. Encore moins quand ce jour était celui désigné par Kid dans son avertissement comme celui où il viendrait s'emparer du collier. A vingt-trois heure précise.

Si dans les croyances populaires l'heure du crime se situait à minuit, l'heure la plus sombre, à laquelle s'était annoncé Kid, faisait clairement référence à la onzième heure qui dans certains cercles ésotériques, était la plus propice pour les événements inexpliqués. Cette référence avait surpris Conan. D'après ce qu'il avait pu déduire du mode opératoire du voleur, celui-ci ne donnait pas l'impression de croire en ce genre de science occulte. Il était donc vraiment surprenant qu'il utilise cette référence pour leur désigner l'heure de son vol à moins que cela ne cache quelque chose. Mais Conan n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Enfin cela expliquait pourquoi il se tenait dans une des chambres de l'hôtel que le vieux Suzuki avaient réquisitionnées, à une heure aussi tardive. La chambre n'avait rien de spéciale, ni dans son ameublement, ni dans la vue qui provenait de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Et où tout accès avait été calfeutré et verrouillé pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entrer, ni par la fenêtre qui se trouvait tout de même au dixième étage, ni par la ventilation qui avait été coupée et obturée. Sa porte était même fermée de l'intérieur et gardé à l'extérieur par un policier en uniforme que l'inspecteur Nakamori avait laissé en faction avec pour ordre de ne laisser entrer où sortir personne sous aucun prétexte avant qu'il n'en reçoive l'ordre de sa part.

Pas que le garçon se sente particulièrement en accord avec l'idée d'être enfermé dans cette pièce, mais il reconnaissait que ce plan pour protéger le bijou était plus viable que le précèdent . Si encore le vieux Suzuki lui avait laisser son portable, mais il n'avait accepté de leur donner qu'une radio qui était réglé sur la fréquence des forces de police et qui grésillait en permanence. Ou s'il leur avait laissé de quoi passer le temps, il aurait eut moins l'impression d'être prisonnier dans une cage confortable, mais une cage quand même. Il aurait pu aussi se passer de la caméra de surveillance qui scannait sans arrêt la pièce et l'observait le mettant mal à l'aise.

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, vingt-deux heure quarante, et soupira en réalisant qu'il restait encore bien vingt minutes avant que le voleur fantôme ne fasse son apparition. Résigné et lassé de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit ou il se laissa tomber dans un soupir las. Toute cette attente n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que le Kid se montre. La seule chose qui le réconfortait un peu, c'était de savoir que Hakuba se trouvait dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

Séparé en deux le bijou serait plus difficile à voler. Les confier à deux des meilleurs détectives engagés dans la lutte contre Kid était un coup de génie. Et envoyer les deux dits détectives dans deux chambres différents seraient suffisant pour compliquer la tache du voleur fantôme. Enfin c'était ce que le vieux Suzuki espérait et Conan bien qu'il ait eu du mal à le reconnaître, admettait que ce plan était nettement plus sérieux que celui que le vieil homme leur avait montré lors de la présentation. Et qui avait été maintenue.

Une copie du collier se trouvait dans la même salle de réception au rez de chaussée avec les policiers sous les ordres de l'inspecteur Nakamori et le service de sécurité de l'oncle de Sonoko. Cela serait certainement suffisant pour occuper le voleur avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il tenait entre ses mains qu'une vulgaire copie. Ce n'était peut être pas ce soir qu'il capturerait le Kid mais au moins, il aurait la satisfaction de le voir échouer et repartir sans avoir réussi à s'emparer du joyau.

A moins bien sur que le défaitisme et le pragmatisme de Hakuba n'aient raison. Le détective à moitié anglais avait émis l'hypothèse que Kid pouvait très bien avoir envisager l'existence d'une copie et qu'il ne tomberait peut être pas dans le piège grossier prévu à son intention. Conan ne savait pas exactement ce qui poussait l'autre à tenir ce genre de raisonnement mais il était clair pour lui qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cet avertissement à la légère.

« N'importe qui en ayant le nom du collier, Les Larmes jumelles et en le voyant aurait pu envisager qu'il soit possible de le scinder en deux. » Marmonna Conan pour lui même tout en portant une main sur sa poitrine ou reposait la moitié du pendentif composé d'améthyste et de la perle blanche.

L'autre était accroché au cou de Hakuba un étage plus bas dans une chambre située à l'opposé de la sienne. Si par le plus grand des hasards, Kid tentait de venir voler le collier, il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à récupérer les deux moitiés et à échapper aux policiers.

Aucune chambre n'avait été louée, le vieux Suzuki ayant pris soin de s''assurer avec des espèces sonnantes et trébuchants, que la directions de l'hôtel respectent ses engagements et lui réserve toutes les chambres entres le neuvième et le douzième étage qui se trouvait être le dernier avant le toit. Les ascenseurs avaient été bloqué depuis que Conan et Hakuba avaient été enfermés dans leur chambre et les escaliers avaient été scellé et chaque sortie étaient surveiller par un groupe de policiers.

Conan ne voyait pas comment le voleur pourrait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux et espérer récupérer les deux partie du bijou , sans oublier repartir sans se faire prendre. Mais pour le cas ou il avait pris une précaution supplémentaire. Sans le dire à personne cela allait de soit. Il avait placé un de ses traceurs sur Hakuba et suivait par l'intermédiaire de ses lunettes les mouvements de l'autre détective. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Le petit point lumineux qui le représentait sur son verre de lunette restait fixe.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Pour non seulement lire l'heure mais aussi pour s'assurer que l'aiguille soporifique dont l'objet était armé, se trouvait bien en place. Il ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes avant l'heure annoncé par la note envoyée par le voleur. Conan fronça les sourcils un détail dans le message de Kid lui donnant l'impression que Hakuba avait raison de se méfier. Il se redressa sur le lit.

« Ombre ou lumière ! » s'exclama le détective rétréci « Kid a clairement annoncé qu'il s'emparerait de l'une des deux moitiés et que l'autre viendrait à lui ! Il savait que le bijou se scindait en deux ! »

Seulement Conan ne voyait pas comment le voleur comptait s'y prendre pour s'en emparer. Ce n'était pas comme si lui ou Hakuba allait le laisser prendre le collier. Kid était un maître du déguisement mais Nakamori avait bien pris la peine de vérifier que ni Hakuba, ni lui ne pouvait être le voleur sous un quelconque masque. Conan avait compris la vérification pour le plus âgé, après tout cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que le Kid aurait pris l'apparence du métis, mais l'inspecteur lui avait parut pousser le zèle un peu loin quand il lui avait saisit les joues pour les pincer fortement. Comment l'inspecteur pouvait penser que Kid pourrait prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans ?

De plus le voleur n'avait aucune chance de déterminer dans quelle chambre les deux détectives avaient été installés. Histoire de compliquer les choses, Hakuba avait proposé que le numéro de leur chambre respective soit tiré au sort juste avant qu'il n'y soit enfermé. Suggestion qui avait rapidement été adopté par le vieux Suzuki et à laquelle Conan n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Et pour plus d'impartialité, ils avaient laissé les policiers qui était chargé de leur protection et en faction devant leur porte, être la main innocente qui déterminerait le lieu de leur résidence.

Aucun moyen pour Kid d'anticiper tout cela. Aucune chance pour qu'il s'infiltre parmi eux.

La radio se mit à grésiller et parmi le bruit qui s'en échappait il put facilement reconnaître la voix de l'inspecteur Nakamori qui aboyait des ordres pour ses hommes. Apparemment Kid venait de faire son apparition dans le hall d'exposition. Pour Conan, il était clair que le voleur se servait de la copie exposée dans la salle de réception comme d'une diversion. Il devait espérer déstabiliser les policiers et les hommes chargés de la sécurité et profiter de la confusion pour se rapprocher du collier.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand le voyant sur son verre de lunette se mit à clignoter et à se déplacer. Hakuba venait de sortir de sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

D'après son émetteur le détective lycéen était en train de courir dans le couloir en direction de l'étage où lui même se trouvait. Deux options : soit la châtain venait dans sa direction, soit il montait sur le toit. Ce qui voudrait dire aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre que le voleur avait réussi à emprunter l'identité de l'anglais ou à le convaincre que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il devait agir. Même si Conan ne voyait pas comment Kid aurait pu le faire, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible. Et peu importait si Hakuba avait été piéger, maintenant qu'il avait bougé, tout ce que pouvait faire Conan était de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire dans cette situation.

Voyant le pisteur sur son écran continuer à se rapprocher, puis continuer en direction du toit, Conan n'hésita pas davantage, il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à s'élancer dans le couloir quand une poigne ferme le retint par le cou le soulevant de terre lui donnant l'impression d'avancer dans le vide.

« Et ou crois-tu aller comme cela, petit gars ? » L'invectiva le policier en grande tenue d'intervention en faction devant la porte.

L'homme l'avait saisit par le haut de ses vêtements et le soulevait fermement du sol, tout en repositionnant sa radio dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Lâchez moi ! Il faut que je me rende sur le toit ! Hakuba ne doit pas y arriver avant moi ! » fit-il d'une voix enfantine et suppliante qui dans la plus part des cas lui donnait gain de cause.

Malheureusement pour lui ce policier semblait particulièrement borné et pas disposé à désobéir aux consignes. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement approuvé le zèle de l'officier mais il devait s'assurer que Kid n'avait pas déjà pris l'autre moitié du collier !

« Les ordres sont les ordres, Bonhomme, tu restes là-dedans. »

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de raisonner l'agent de police, Conan dû se résoudre à lui jouer la comédie pour qu'il relâche sa poigne et ne le libère. Profitant de sa petite taille, il se faufila avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de réagir et partit en courant dans les couloirs à la poursuite du détective anglais qui avait juste un peu d'avance sur lui. Ce fût à peine s'il réalisa que le policier lui avait emboîté le pas. Pas un problème outre mesure, le policier aussi entraîné soit il devait être gêné par le poids de son équipement et cela le ralentirait suffisamment pour que Conan puisse rattraper Hakuba. De plus en jetant un dernier regard sur l'homme, Conan le vit se saisir de sa radio et commencer à parler dedans. Il était déjà trop loin pour entendre mais le policier devait prévenir ses supérieurs des derniers rebondissements.

Conan parvient à gagner les escaliers avant que le policier ne le rattrape et il se mit à monter les marches quatre à quatre. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante et le bruit des pas de l'autre détective mais aussi ceux du policier qui se rapprochait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la porte donnant sur le toit et certainement pas plus d'une minutes après que Hakuba ait lui même franchis la porte.

« Conan ? » S'étonna le détective en se tournant vers lui avec dans le ton de sa voix un soulagement non feint qui surpris le plus jeune.

Hakuba avait toujours son collier autours du cou. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur les gemmes qui irisaient le toit de couleur chatoyante. Il tenait sa radio dans sa main et en dehors du grésillement, il était possible d'entendre la voix de Conan annonçant que Kid était sur le toit et qu'il le poursuivait.

Ce fut suffisant pour que le petit détective comprenne qu'il s'était fait piéger. L'un comme l'autre. Bien évidemment tant qu'ils étaient séparé, il était difficile de s'emparer des deux moitiés du bijou. Mais le piège mis en place par Kid les avait fait se réunir et en plus dans les meilleurs conditions de fuite pour lui.

« On s'est fait avoir ! » S'exclama le plus jeune en armant sa montre et en se tournant pour faire face à la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur le policier qui remettait la radio dans sa ceinture avec un rictus satisfait.

Conan ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et déclencha l'aiguille soporifique en direction de l'individu qui réussi à parer l'attaque avec les protections que comportait son uniforme avant de sauter en l'air au dessus d'eux dans un saut périlleux parfaitement exécuté le mettant à distance des deux détectives alors qu'il se débarrassait de son équipement pour apparaître dans son costume blanc si familier.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! Merci d'avoir contribué à la réussite du spectacle de ce soir ! » fit le voleur avec son habituel sourire arrogant et un salut des plus théâtral, inclinant le buste et croisant sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 :**

« Désolé de vous à voir fait attendre. » S'exclama Kid se relevant de la courbette qu'il venait d'exécuter pour les saluer, ses lèvres étirées dans un rictus moqueur.

Son masque professionnel bien en place, il souriait aux deux détectives sidérés par son entrée en scène. Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc jusque là et il ne remercierait jamais assez sa bonne étoile pour la réussite de son show. Enfin encore fallait-il en finir avec sa mission sans être attraper par un de ces deux là.

Profitant du choc encore bien visible dans le regard des deux détectives, il sortit de sa poche de pantalon, le pendentif qui aurait du se trouver autours du cou de Conan et le leva devant ses yeux dans la lumière de la lune. Conan émis un son étranglé tout en portant sa main à son cou même s'il savait déjà que le collier ne s'y trouvait plus.

La lumière lunaire traversa le bijou mais cela n'eut pas la réaction tant attendu par le magicien. Le pendentif n'était pas Pandora. L'espace d'un court instant ils furent aveuglé par la puissance de la lumière qui se réfracta dans la gemme. Les deux détectives protégèrent dans un mouvement réflexe leurs yeux avec leur bras alors que Kaito eut l'impression de voir d'étrange caractères dans l'améthyste se mettre à tourbillonner sur eux même. Une douleur lui traversa l'œil gauche qui n'était pas caché par son monocle, l'obligeant à le fermer l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Quand il l'ouvrit à nouveau, il laissa retomber son bras et soupira. Ce pendentif n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire davantage de réflexion qu'il se retrouva à parer l'arrivée d'un ballon de football. Il en esquiva deux autres tout en s'arrangeant pour se placer assez loin du petit détective qui ne comptait visiblement pas en rester là et derrière Hakuba qui dans cette situation ferait un excellent bouclier humain.

« Rend moi le pendentif ! » Lui ordonna le petit détective armant son prochain tir.

« Apparemment quelqu'un ici est rancunier. » S'amusa Kid dans un rire alors qu'il se baissait pour éviter le ballon et dans le mouvement faisait suivre Hakuba pour lui éviter de se prendre le projectile en pleine tête ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'assommer durement le détective anglais. « Si j'avais su que cela te mettrais autant en rogne, j'aurais commencer par prendre celui du détective à taille conforme, mon cher mini Holmes. »

Hakuba le regarda encore un peu surpris par la tournure des événements. Le châtain semblait plus que dépassé par ce qui se passait autours de lui et le dialogue sans queue ni tête entre le gamin et le voleur. Kid aurait bien voulu pouvoir se permettre de rire devant l'air ahuris du détective mais il devait garder son masque bien en place pour ne pas laisser d'ouverture et permettre à l'un ou à l'autre des deux détectives de le percer à jour. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Hakuba pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire à côté du châtain s'il ne voulait pas le regretter ou se retrouver dans une situation plus difficile à gérer.

«Rend le moi ! » Répondit le gamin tout en reprenant son souffle.

Visiblement Conan avait un peu de mal à retrouver une respiration normale après l'effort physique qu'il venait de produire. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Kaito. Le petit venait après tout de courir à travers l'hôtel puis de lui envoyer quelques uns de ses plus puissant shoot cela devait être exténuant pour un si jeune garçon. Enfin pas que cela allait le décourager d'une manière ou d'une autre. Kid l'avait assez souvent affronté pour savoir que le petit, pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs, détective, était des plus teigneux et borné quand il avait une idée dans la tête.

« C'est si gentiment demandé... » fit Kid avec un sourire arrogant tout en levant sa main droite pour lancer le pendentif en direction du gamin.

Conan oublia le ballon qu'il tenait prêt à tirer pour s'élancer et sauter pour attraper le pendentif qui volait dans les airs dans sa direction, mais pas assez fort pour lui atterrir dans les mains. Kaito avait pensé que cela suffirait à distraire les deux détectives à nouveau mais, Hakuba semblait avoir assez regagné de sa maîtrise de lui même et ne se laissa pas distraire par la dernière action du voleur.

Non, cette fois il se saisit du bras du voleur et il referma autours du poignet de Kid une menotte dont l'autre se trouvait déjà à son propre poignet.

« Je te tiens Kid! » s'exclama Hakuba avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Voyons, monsieur le détective, en voilà une idée embarrassante et devant un enfant. » fit Kid en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec un rire moqueur qui valut à Hakuba de sentir ses joues se teinter de gêne.

« Arrête tes singeries ! Je t'ai enfin attrapé. » Reprit Hakuba en resserrant son emprise sur le bras du voleur.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'article que tu pourras me retenir, Sherlock » Fit le voleur tout en se penchant pour marmonner ses paroles dans l'oreille du châtain.

Hakuba se recula d'un pas, si possible encore plus rouge que l'instant d'avant alors que Kid en faisait autant de son côté, grimpant sur la rambarde du toit, libre comme l'air. Le châtain voulu tendre son bras pour saisir le voleur avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté mais il se retrouva entraver par les fameuses menottes qui enserraient maintenant chacun de ses poignets.

Kid laissa échapper un petit rire alors que de nouveau dans la lumière de la lune, il fit se refléter la lumière du pendentif. Cette fois c'était celui porté par Hakuba qui illumina la nuit. A nouveau, tous les trois furent aveuglé par la puissance irradiant du bijoux et comme pour le premier Kaito eut l'impression que des caractères inscrit à l'intérieur même du joyaux se mettaient à tourner sur eux même, lui donnant un court instant une sensation de tournis qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Pas vraiment une bonne idée de regarder là dedans alors qu'il était en équilibre précaire et au bord du vide.

De nouveau, il ressentit la même douleur au niveau de son œil libre et rebaissa le pendentif. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas non plus Pandora. Il haussa les épaules et sourit aux deux détectives qui visiblement ne décoléraient pas de s'être fait avoir, une nouvelle fois. Hakuba le fixait avec des éclairs dans les yeux alors que Conan tentait de le libérer des menottes avec la clef que l'autre avait gardé dans la poche de sa veste. Kid l'avait bien sentit quand il avait récupérer le bijou mais il n'avait pas voulu pousser le vice jusqu'à la lui prendre. Peut être une prochaine fois.

« Ce fut un plaisir que de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie, messieurs mais le show est terminé pour ce soir ! » annonça-t-il en faisant une courbette avec son style habituel. « Je laisse à votre bon soin de rendre le collier et passez mes sincère salutations au vieux Suzuki ! »

Il lança dans la direction des deux détectives l'autre partie du collier, cette fois de manière à ce qu'elle vienne directement dans les mains de Hakuba qui n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en saisir. Conan devant le châtain se tenait déjà prêt à envoyer son prochain projectile.

Ce fut au moment ou il allait prendre son envol en delta plane que Kid vit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Quelque chose qui attira de suite son attention et lui fit écarquiller les yeux avec horreur. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut pour y avoir, bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, été confronté. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste un petit rond rouge qui pointait directement sur le corps du petit détective.

Il y avait un sniper dans les environs et il avait apparemment dans l'idée de faire un carton sur le jeune garçon. Hors de question qu'il laisse ce genre de chose arriver.

« A Terre ! » hurla-t-il en direction des deux détectives avec empressement.

Tout se passa assez rapidement et confusément par la suite. Les deux autres suite à son avertissement s'étaient dans un premier temps figé avant que leur regard ne se fixent sur ce que le voleur ne quittait pas des yeux. Hakuba fut le premier à réagir quand il vit le point rouge lumineux sur la poitrine de l'enfant, il l'attrapa et roula au sol avec lui.

Kid quand à lui sauta. Il s'élança vers le lieu où les deux détectives gisaient maintenant au sol tout en déployant sa cape pour les protéger et si possible les rendre nettement moins visible. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le sol quand il ressentit une douleur atroce lui déchirer l'épaule droite, rapidement suivit par une nouvelle sensation de brûlure au niveau de son flanc droit.

Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Kid laissa tomber quelques une des bombes fumigènes qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, pour le cas où. A cela, il ajouta quelques pétards et feux d'artifices, histoire d'augmenter la diversion et gêner le tireur au maximum. Au moment où explosaient toutes ses capsules, il crut entendre le son de deux détonations qui ne pouvait pas venir de son attirail. Le tireur devait se trouver assez loin pour que le son de ses tirs ne leur parvienne que maintenant.

Puis sans perdre de temps, aidé par Hakuba qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il avait en tête, ils saisirent le gamin et profitant de la fumée, ils se réfugièrent à l'abri de l'autre côté de la porte donnant accès au toit. Une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, Kid se laissa tomber sur le sol avec une respiration sifflante.

La petite distance qu'ils avaient dû parcourir pour se mettre à couvert lui avait demandé un effort physique assez considérable. Il réalisa alors que sa blessure à l'épaule devait être plus grave que ce qu'il avait espéré. La balle n'avait pourtant pas traversé son épaule, elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa peau. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle lui ait déchiré les muscles. Tout cela sans oublier celle de son flanc qui saignait abondamment tachant sa chemise d'un jolie rouge carmin. Là aussi la balle n'avait fait que l'égratigner, mais plus profondément et elle avait du atteindre un plus gros vaisseau sanguins vu la vitesse à laquelle sa chemise se teintait de carmin. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration difficilement tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux détectives.

Hakuba se massait l'épaule sur laquelle il avait roulé pour mettre le petit détective à terre, tout en grimaçant légèrement. Visiblement son articulation n'avait pas apprécié d'entrer durement en contact avec le béton du toit mais vu la manière dont il réussissait à la mobiliser cela ne devait pas être trop grave.

Conan lui semblait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Le plus jeune avait le regard vide et perdu au milieu de ses pensées. Des pensées qui ne devaient pas être très réjouissantes d'après l'expression de crainte qui se peignait sur le visage de l'enfant. Kid savait que le garçon n'était pas ce qu'il semblait. Il ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants de son histoire mais Kid savait qui se cachait derrière l'identité de Conan. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi et comment cela avait été possible, il savait que ce qui avait conduit le gamin à une telle extrémité, n'était pas terminé. Et qu'en ce moment même l'enfant devait se demander si celui qui venait de tenter de le tuer n'avait pas un lien avec toute cette histoire.

Kid ne pouvait pas le rassurer sur ce sujet. Il était clair que Conan était bien la cible du Sniper. Pas lui, ni Hakuba mais bien un petit garçon de presque dix ans à la curiosité maladive et avec une capacité hors normes à se retrouver mêlé aux histoires sordides qui peuvent naître dans les ténèbres du cœur humain. Il aurait aimé pourvoir faire quelque chose pour le gosse mais il n'était pas vraiment en position pour apporter son aide. Déjà, il pouvait entendre le bruit de pas des policiers dans les escaliers. Le grabuge fait sur le toit, peut être même le son des détonations, avaient dû attirer l'attention des policiers et ceux-ci étaient en train de monter pour se tenir informer et peut être espérer l'arrêter.

Difficilement, il se releva s'appuyant contre le mur et luttant contre le vertige qui le prit quand il fut debout. Il plaça rapidement deux grands mouchoirs qu'il avait dans ses poches sur chacune de ses plaies espérant que cela serait suffisant pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il allait franchir de nouveau la porte quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet. Hakuba était assis sur le sol et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu ne pourras pas voler dans ses conditions. » Déclara le châtain sur un ton concerné qui fit sourire le voleur.

« Je ne vais cependant pas me laisser attraper, détective. »

«C'est de la folie ! Voler avec un bras en moins, sans oublier ta blessure au flanc, c'est du suicide» Insista Hakuba en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. « Tu as besoin de soin d'urgence. »

Kid le savait. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il serait quasi impossible de manœuvrer son deltaplane en ayant un seul bras de valide et une blessure qui lui tiraillait le flanc. Et puis, éléments que ne pouvaient pas savoir les deux autres pour le moment, son œil gauche lui faisait toujours mal. Depuis qu'il avait regardé dans les deux fragments du collier, il avait l'impression que son œil brûlait. Et pour ne rien arranger, par moment sa vision s'obscurcissait comme si un voile noir se posait sur son œil.

«J'apprécie le conseil, détective, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne me laisserais pas arrêter maintenant. »Soupira Kid en se libérant de la poigne de l'anglais.

Kid allait franchir la porte. Il devait vite renter et plus il tardait plus ses chances de le faire sans encombre diminuaient. Malgré tout cela l'ennuyait un peu de laisser les deux autres alors qu'ils étaient tous chamboulés par les derniers événements, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester plus longtemps et se laisser arrêter. Il devait penser aux raisons qui l'avait conduit à reprendre le flambeau de son père. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher et d'abandonner.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre _son_ apparence. » Intervint pour la première fois depuis les coup de feu le plus petit des détectives en mettant l'accent sur le pronom possessif.

Kid fixa le petit garçon droit dans les yeux. L'état de choc dans lequel il avait été plongé semblait avoir été repoussé plus loin dans son esprit. Juste éloigné pour permettre à l'enfant de réfléchir plus posément et lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais le voleur voyait bien que la peur et l'inquiétude étaient encore présente. Et le resterait certainement jusqu'à ce que Conan ne découvre pourquoi et qui avait tenté de le tuer.

«Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » questionna-t-il sur un ton doux et apaisant qui le surprit tout autant que Hakuba.

Le châtain ne comprenait pas en quoi prendre son apparence changerait la situation. La présence de deux Saguru Hakuba serait plus suspecte qu'autre chose. Il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque quand le voleur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main l'invitant à se taire alors que Conan après un soupir haussa les épaules pour répondre.

« Oui, Hakuba a raison. Voler n'est pas une option et tu as besoin de soin. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de te voir finir derrière les barreaux alors que tu viens de me sauver la vie. » Répondit Conan en hochant la tête avec assurance et fermeté.

Le sens du dialogue entre le garçon et le voleur paraissait obscure à Hakuba. Il avait fini par comprendre que Conan ne proposait pas au voleur de prendre son apparence à lui mais il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait leur être utile dans cette situation.

« Si tu m'en donnes la permission, qui suis-je pour refuser. » S'inclina le voleur dans une révérence.

Kid s'enveloppa dans sa cape et disparut pendant quelques instants de leur vue. Heureusement pour lui, devenir _l'autre_ ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de matériel et il disposait de quoi rendre sa nouvelle identité suffisamment crédible surtout si il avait le soutien de Conan. Cela ne lui prit pas plus d'une minute pour se changer et pour apparaître devant eux sous son déguisement.

« Kaito ? » s'exclama Hakuba fixant le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux.

« Détective, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette fixation qui est la tienne à ce propos... » Rit Kid en se laissant de nouveau tomber à côté du châtain. «Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne connais aucun Kaito. Shinichi Kudo, pour vous servir ! »

Hakuba le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Kid avait revêtu un costume bleu de coupe simple, mystère quand à l'endroit d'où il le sortait et où il avait planqué le costume blanc, son chapeau et son monocle. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et à bien y regarder, la couleur de ses yeux avait changé. Tout cela en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. L'anglais voyait bien les similitudes entre Kaito et cet inconnu et il avait suffisamment entendu parler du détective de l'est pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« N'en fait pas trop tout de même. »L'avertit Conan avec un sourire en coin.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de partir, Kid ne se sentait plus dans l'obligation de donner le change et laissa une grimace de douleur déformer les traits de son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il perdit connaissance bien avant que sa tête ne touche l'épaule de Hakuba et il n'entendit pas les cris paniqués des deux détectives alors que les policiers faisaient irruption sur le palier ou ils se trouvaient.

Raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas non plus les ténèbres refaire leur apparition dans les yeux de Conan quand au lieu de l'inspecteur Nakamori et des enquêteurs chargé de l'arrestation de Kid, ce furent le commissaire Megure et ses inspecteurs de la première division qui furent les premiers à les atteindre.

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07:**

L'ambulance filait à vive allure dans les rues de la ville. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, elle filait suivit par une voiture de police dans laquelle le commissaire Megure et l'inspecteur Takagi veillaient sur Conan et Ran. Dans le véhicule de secours, L'inspecteur Sato quand à elle avait été chargée de garder un œil sur Hakuba et Kudo. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient besoin de soin. Surtout Shinichi. Son état était assez préoccupant, même si la gravité de ses blessures ne mettait pas en jeu son pronostic vital.

Le silence dans la voiture de police était assez lourd, chargé d'inquiétude. Et pas seulement à cause de l'adolescent inconscient qui se trouvait dans le véhicule de secours devant eux. Même si ni Ran ni les inspecteurs ne s'expliquaient la présence de Shinichi sur les lieux du vol.

Le commissaire lança un regard concerné ver le petit garçon. Conan, depuis que le policier était arrivé sur le palier où les trois plus jeunes s'étaient réfugiés après les tirs, n'avait pas dit grand chose. Et Megure savait que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du gamin de rester si silencieux et inactif. Encore que inactif n'était certainement pas l'adjectif pour décrire l'état d'esprit de l'enfant., même si pour une fois, le garçon semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se sortir de son état de choc.

Contrairement à tout autres enfants de cet âge, le gamin avait toujours su dépasser le choc des scènes de meurtre dont il avait été le témoin pour aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Pas vraiment que le commissaire soit ravi de voir un si jeune enfant se mêler d' affaires aussi grave mais jusque là le garçon avait su se montrer utile et efficace. L'envol de la carrière de Mouri en était une preuve plus que flagrante.

Jamais avant l'arrivée du gamin, Mouri n'avait montrer autant de talent et d'esprit d'analyse. Le commissaire était intervenue sur suffisamment d'affaire avec le détective pour savoir que le gamin était pour le moins une source de renseignement et d'analyse pour Mouri. Et pour le plus celui qui mettait Mouri sur les rails de la solution. Parfois, il se demandait comment le détective se débrouillerait sans le gamin. Mais là ce soir visiblement quelque chose l'avait perturbé.

Le commissaire se souvenait des cris paniqués des deux jeunes détectives quand Shinichi s'était évanouit. Sa surprise avait été plus qu'immense quand il avait reconnut Shinichi, qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, le garçon semblait mêlé à quelque chose de grave et passait le plus clair de son temps caché. Ses apparitions étaient assez rare et la plus part du temps, il ne restait que le temps de régler l'affaire en cours tout en prenant la précaution de demander à chaque fois à ce que sa participation reste confidentielle. Comme s'il cherchait à se faire oublier.

Le commissaire s'était demandé dans quel guêpier l'adolescent avait bien pu mettre les pieds pour prendre autant de précaution. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de l'interroger ou de lui demander une explication sur le sujet et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il le regrette. Peut être cette fois trouverait il le temps et l'occasion ainsi que le courage de questionner l'adolescent avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de nouveau dans la nature.

Pour en revenir à Conan, le commissaire, pour la première fois ce soir, avait vu l'angoisse profonde qui avait envahit le regard du garçon quand il les avait reconnut et les questions silencieuses qui avaient envahies l'esprit du garçon. Pourquoi la première division d'enquête, spécialisé dans les enquêtes criminelles, était elle là ? Que faisait Nakamori et le reste de ses hommes qui eux étaient en charge du dossier concernant le Kid ?

Il avait fallut beaucoup de douceur et de persuasion pour que les deux adolescents leur laisse approcher le jeune homme brun inconscient afin de permettre aux secouristes d'intervenir. Et le vieux commissaire ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi les deux détectives semblaient vouloir protéger Kudo d'eux avec autant de véhémence.

Heureusement Sato et Takagi connaissaient suffisamment le gamin pour lui assurer qu'il fallait laisser l'équipe médicale travailler et que tout irait pour le mieux. Une fois Conan rassuré, il avait pu intervenir pour que Hakuba accepte de les laisser approcher. Le fils du super intendant semblait lui aussi paniquer à l'idée de perdre de vue Shinichi. Ce qui avait plus que surpris le commissaire qui ignorait que ces deux là se connaissaient. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement des deux garçons vis à vis du blessé mais l'urgence de la situation avait empêché le commissaire d'identifier ce qui le dérangeait. Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à présent perdu dans ses pensés en train d'essayer de reconstituer le puzzle tout en s'inquiétant du silence du petit garçon.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Marmonna Ran d'une voix sans timbre. « Que faisait Shinichi sur ce toit ?Il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour Kaitô Kid...»

Ran était présente elle aussi sur les lieux. Avec Sonoko, elle avaient passé la soirée dans l'attente de voir si le voleur fantôme allait montrer le bout de son nez et si il allait réussir son spectacle et échapper à la police avec sa classe habituelle. Elles avaient bien assisté à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle où était exposé la copie du collier. Enfin, en partie car quand les forces de polices étaient entrées en action, tout était devenu un peu confus.

Pas étonnant que le voleur dans la cohue est réussi à se faire la malle. Et puis alors que tout avait semblé se calmer, le commissaire Megure et ses inspecteurs étaient arrivés leurs ordonnant pour leur sécurité de rester à l'intérieur sous la garde d'officier en uniforme sans leur donner d'explication. Puis les policiers s'étaient élancé dans les étages comme si il y avait le feu dans le bâtiment ou que celui-ci menaçait de s'effondrer.

Quand ils étaient redescendu, tous semblaient inquiet et elle avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Conan. Elle ne s'était certes pas attendu à voir Shinichi. Encore moins à le voir blessé et inconscient.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était là pour cela. » Soupira le commissaire en se grattant la nuque.

Megure avait bien une théorie. Une intuition qui le travaillait depuis des mois maintenant mais il n'en avait fait part à personne. Il n'avait aucune preuve, aucun fait vérifiable pour étayer sa théorie mais il était convaincu de tenir une explication. Comme il s'en était fait la réflexion, plutôt, il avait travailler sur de nombreuses enquêtes où était intervenue Mouri et il était là presque aussi à chaque fois que Shinichi avait fait une apparition pour conclure une enquête à la place de détective. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était si sa théorie était bonne et si la révéler ne mettrait pas en péril plus de vie. Ce n'était que des suppositions, des spéculations. Une analyse un peu sauvage d'éléments qui avaient fini par prendre du sens quand il les avait rassemblé. Et sur cette base, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de Shinichi et de ceux qu'il avait à cœur de protéger.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Demanda Ran les poings serrés sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi apparaît-il toujours où on l'attend le moins ! Pourquoi prend il autant de risque! »

Personne ne répondit à cette question dans un premier temps. Le commissaire prit quelques secondes pour observer le garçon par le rétroviseur. Conan s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur et avait détourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Conan. » souffla doucement Takagi sans détourner le regard de la route et de l'ambulance devant lui. Un peu comme si le nom lui avait échappé inconsciemment

Seul le commissaire était assez proche pour voir l'expression sur le visage de son subordonné, alors que Ran derrière eux émettait un son choqué et incrédule en baissant les yeux vers Conan qui continuait à fixer le paysage qui défilait avec une expression hanté qui fit frissonner le commissaire. Ce bruit étranglé émis par la jeune fille suffit à sortir le jeune inspecteur de ses pensées. Takagi se racla fort peu discrètement la gorge et développa sa réponse comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu.

Cependant le commissaire connaissait suffisamment bien son subordonné pour lire la gêne et le demi mensonge dans l'expression de son visage. Comme si Takagi avait compris qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'aborder la question sous cet angle. Megure choisit de ne pas intervenir et de laisser courir, car ce n'était pas leur préoccupation du moment, mais au moins cela lui confirmait qu'il n'était peut être pas le seul à avoir une théorie sur ce qui poussait Shinichi à sortir de son retranchement..

« Si Conan se sent capable de nous donner son témoignage sur ce qui s'est passé sur le toit, nous pourront peut être y voir plus clair. » se reprit Takagi avec un sourire contrit pour le petit garçon par le rétroviseur mais il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard quand il croisa les yeux bleu et froid de l'enfant.

« Commencez par nous dire ce que vous faisiez là ? Pas plus que Shinichi vous n'avez d'intérêt dans la chasse au voleur, ce qui me laisse penser que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez nous le dire sur ce qui s'est passé sur le toit. Depuis quand saviez-vous qu'un sniper allait tenter de faire un carton cette nuit lors du vol prévu par Kaitô Kid ? » questionna froidement Conan.

Entendre un enfant de presque dix ans tenir un discours pareil aurait eut de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Sans compter, le ton accusateur et le regard d'acier que le petit garçon dardait sur eux, mais au lieu de cela, le commissaire se senti rassuré. Conan semblait sortir de son état de choc et commencer à analyser la situation comme il l'aurait fait dans des circonstances normales. C'était en quelque sorte rassurant.

En quelque sorte parce que cela restait un discours d'adulte dans la bouche d'un gamin. Et des questions qui bien que pertinentes allaient devoir l'amener à donner des réponses désagréables et à leur exposer la situation réelle qui les avait conduit à intervenir quitte à empiéter sur la juridiction de Nakamori.

« Effectivement nous n'étions pas là pour le vol. » avoua Megure en se frottant les cheveux sous son chapeau. « Nous avons reçu cet après midi une lettre de menace. Il n'y avait rien de clair et d'explicité dans cette lettre mais d'après nos experts, elle était à prendre au sérieux. Il s'agissait de propos vindicatif et plus ou moins insultants à l'encontre des forces de polices bien incapable de faire leurs investigations sans soutien extérieur. Malgré nos recherches, nous n'avons pas beaucoup progressé, jusqu'à ce que nous recevions un appel anonyme. La personne au bout du fil reprenait les mêmes plaintes que celle de la lettre et annonçait entrer dans la phase exécutive de son plan. »

« Lors de cet appel, nous avons reçu un fax qui s'avérait une simple liste de nom. » continua Takagi. « Nous avons vite compris qu'il s'agissait des cibles potentielles que notre interlocuteur avait l'intention d'éliminer. »

« Quel nom ? » Demanda Conan les sourcils froncés et fixant les deux policiers qui virent bien que l'esprit du petit garçon avait déjà fait la connexion entre leur présence et ce qui s'était passé sur le toit

« Celui de ton père, Ran. Rassure toi, il va bien l'inspecteur Chiba est avec lui. » Reprit le commissaire quand la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche avec sur le visage une expression affolée. « Celui de Hattori, mais nous avons prévenu nos collègues d'Osaka et ils vont s'occuper de lui. Hakuba est aussi sur la liste ainsi que toi Conan. »

« Visiblement l'individu qui a manigancé tout cela à bien l'intention d'éliminer les détectives qui d'une manière ou d'une autre se sont illustrés ces dernières années. Dans sa lettre, il se montre vindicatif et insultant envers les détectives qu'il pense être des nuisances empêchant la véritable justice de faire son œuvre. D'après lui, les criminels qui ne cherchent qu'à pallier à une justice déficiente, ne devraient pas payer le prix de leurs actions alors que la police et le système judiciaire ont été inefficaces et ont manqué à leur devoir ! » continua d'expliquer Takagi tout en serrant ses mains sur le volant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts. « Toujours d'après son manifeste, la police devient oiseuse et se repose trop sur les raisonnements de ces soit disant détectives qui n'interviennent que pour la gloire et l'argent. »

« Si la police n'est pas capable de mener une enquête sans l'intervention de ces nuisances, c'est qu'elle est tombé bien bas. Raison pour laquelle il a, semble t-il décidé de passer à l'acte en éliminant les détectives. Il espère ainsi pousser les policiers et le système judiciaire à réagir.» finit d'expliquer le commissaire.

« Quand nous avons reçu le coup de fils où il annonçait qu'il éliminerait dés ce soir un des nuisibles afin de nous rendre notre fierté et que nous avons eut la liste des cibles, nous nous sommes répartit de manière à agir le plus vite possible pour vous protéger, mais apparemment il a été plus rapide. »Termina l'inspecteur avec une expression triste et contrarié en osant de nouveau regarder Conan qui de sa place n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion et qui semblait plonger dans de profonde réflexion.

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence. Chacun réfléchissant à la situation de son côté. Ran se sentait un peu dépassée par la situation. Son père et Conan, même Hattori, étaient menacé de mort par un fou qui pensait que leur travail ou leur passion dans le cas des plus jeunes étaient un danger, une menace qu'il fallait éradiquer ! C'était impossible ! Inimaginable. Et pourtant maintenant elle suivait une ambulance ou Shinichi était blessé.

Conan lui pour une part était soulagé. Cela n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec l'organisation des hommes habillés de noir à qui il devait de se retrouver dans ce corps d'enfant. Le secret de son identité n'avait pas été percé à jour et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. En dehors de cela découvrir qu'il était la cible potentielle d'un psychopathe qui aurait déjà pu le tuer sans l'intervention de Kid et Hakuba, n'avait rien de rassurant ni de réjouissant. Sans oublier que le châtain se trouvait aussi sur cette liste tout comme Hattori et le père de Ran.

Mais son plus gros problème à l'heure actuelle était comment expliquer à tout le monde la présence de Shinichi ? Et il n'avait pas besoin de faire marcher ses talents de déduction pour savoir que c'était cette question qui avait toute l'attention des trois autres passagers de la voiture et qu'ils comptaient sur lui pour fournir la réponse. Mais Conan hésitait à la leur donner car il savait que l'inspecteur Sato allait certainement interroger Hakuba dans l'ambulance et lui révéler aussi que son nom figurait sur la liste. Leur déclaration devait concorder pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur l'identité de Kid.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Ils leur avaient été impossible de préparer leur témoignage. Ils n'avaient pas imaginer se retrouver séparé de l'autre détective et cela risquait de mettre le voleur derrière les barreaux alors qu'ils lui devaient la vie. Tout ce que pourrait dire Conan pourrait se retourner contre eux si Hakuba ne donnait pas une version similaire.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main sur sa poitrine et toucha la moitié de collier qui se trouvait toujours autours de son cou. Il souleva le pendentif et le fixa un instant comme si la gemme avait la réponse à la question. Il se mordit fortement les lèvres quand il vit les taches rouges qui s'étaient déposé sur le bijou. Des traces de sang. Celui de Kid.

Conan avait complètement oublié qu'il portait encore le bijou. Tout comme Hakuba certainement. Dans la confusion qui avait suivit l'évanouissement de Kid, ni lui ni le châtain ne s'étaient inquiété du collier. Il eut une petite moue désabusée. L'oncle de Sonoko lui ne devait pas avoir oublié et il ne tarderait certainement pas à pointer le bout de son nez à l'hôpital pour récupérer son bien.

 _« Panique pas, mini Holmes »_ Le fit sursauter une voix sortie de nulle part et qui sembla résonner dans sa tête. « _Moi de ma place, j'entends toutes vos conversations. C'est pas très enthousiasmant mais je vais pas m'en plaindre si cela nous sort de ce guêpier._ »

« Kid... » Bafouilla Conan en écarquillant les yeux tout en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur le médaillon qui maintenant semblait briller et émettre une douce chaleur.

 _« Dingue comme vous les détectives avez les même réactions. C'est exactement ce que vient de s'écrier Hakuba quand je lui ai signalé ma présence._ »

Conan reposa la médaillon sous sa chemise, espérant ainsi éviter qu'il n'attire l'attention sur le bijou qui continuait à pulser doucement sur son torse tout en émettant une douce chaleur. Pas que son esprit logique acceptait d'entendre dans son esprit, la voix désincarnée du voleur fantôme, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une explication à ce phénomène.

Là, il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour l'exclamation qu'il venait de pousser et qui avait attirer l'attention des trois autres dans la voiture. Et il ne doutait pas que l'inspecteur Sato dans l'ambulance devait avoir toute sa concentration focalisée sur ce que Hakuba aurait à dire après avoir fait entrer Kid dans leur conversation.

Les regards curieux et impatient qui le fixaient avec intérêt, mettaient Conan mal à l'aise mais la présence invisible du voleur avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant qui lui permit de se reprendre.

« Oui, Conan ? » questionna sur un ton doux pour l'encourager le commissaire.

« Kid nous a piéger Hakuba et moi pour nous faire monter sur le toit. Quand on s'est retrouvé la-haut, il a fait son show habituel et il est parti assez rapidement en disant qu'il y avait trop de monde de sortie ce soir et qu'on ferait bien de rentrer avant que le vent ne tourne. » Raconta Conan en rougissant de devoir admettre que le voleur les avait manipulé lui et le châtain pour qu'il gagne le toit.

Kid lui semblait bien aimé la tournure de leur témoignage s'il en croyait le petit rire qui teintait comme un grelot au fond de son esprit. Puis il eut l'impression que le voleur se mettait à faire la moue, certainement à cause d'une réflexion de l'autre détective vu que lui n'avait émis aucun commentaire sur l'attitude du voleur. Enfin, cela suffit pour focaliser l'attention du voleur et leur permettre de finaliser leurs témoignages.

« Juste après qu'il soit parti, Shinichi qui apparemment s'était caché quelque part non loin sur le toit, nous a hurlé de nous mettre à terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là mais tout est devenu confus. J'avais un pointeur laser dirigé sur la poitrine. Hakuba m'a plaqué au sol et Shinichi a rapidement suivit le mouvement pour nous protéger. C'est à ce moment qu'il a été blessé et puis on a courut, enfin ils m'ont porté jusqu'à la porte du toit et vous êtes arrivé. »

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08:**

« Voilà, inspecteur Sato. C'est tout ce que je sais de ce qui s'est passé ce soir sur le toit. » Termina Saguru Hakuba dans un soupir las, tout en fermant les yeux un court instant.

Il venait de relater les faits comme le lui avait transmis mentalement Kid. Le voleur ne faisant que lui répéter ce que Conan avait lui même témoigné dans la voiture de police. La migraine qu'il sentait poindre sous son crâne n'était certainement pas uniquement dû aux révélations que lui avait fait la jeune femme.

Même si apprendre qu'on était dans la ligne de mire d'un psychopathe, n'avait rien de plaisant, Saguru était convaincu que l'origine du mal de tête qui lui vrillait les neurones, était en grande partie dû à la voix agaçante du voleur qui semblait s'être installée dans son esprit. Allez savoir comment et pourquoi !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le jeune homme étendu devant lui sur la civière et que l'ambulancier surveillait. Les hémorragies avaient été stoppée mais les plaies nécessitaient des sutures qui ne pourraient être faites qu'à l'hôpital. Kid n'avait pas reprit connaissance et même si le bip rassurant des machines de surveillance de l'ambulance était rythmé et régulier, voir Kid aussi immobile était pour le moins dérangeant. Enfin, surtout avant qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

« _Et on dit merci à qui ? Merci Kid pour veiller sur nos arrières trains ! Sans moi, vous seriez perdu ! »_

Maintenant qu'il pouvait percevoir les remarques sarcastiques et les piques verbales habituelles du voleur, Hakuba n'avait plus de doute sur ses capacités de survie. Et il commençait à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir se débarrasser de cet encombrant passager mental. Pas plus que lui, le voleur ne savait comment et pourquoi, il pouvait communiquer ainsi avec eux. Et contrairement à eux, le voleur ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Non, à premières vues, le détective dirait que cela semblait bien amuser le voleur.

« _Pas comme si dans mon état actuel, je pouvais y faire grand chose, Sherlock ! C'est pas ce que j'attendais de cette fin de journée mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être mort ! Autant prendre les événements avec philosophie et voir le verre à moitié plein. »_

«Une idée de pourquoi Kudo aurait pu se trouver là ? » questionna Sato avec un sourire compatissant, prenant son soupir pour du soulagement de voir son compagnon en meilleur état, alors qu'il s'agissait surtout de résignation.

« Pas la moindre. » Avoua Hakuba sans mentir.

Il aurait été bien incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question. Déjà parce que Kudo n'était pas avec eux. Kid n'avait fait qu'emprunter l'apparence de Kudo sur leur insistance à vouloir lui sauver la vie ! Et ensuite parce que même s'il connaissait le détective de l'est grâce à sa réputation, il ne s'était jamais rencontré en personne et qu'il ne pouvait extrapoler des attitudes sans connaître un minimum d'habitudes des personnes à analyser.

Par contre apparemment Conan et Kid devaient d'une manière ou d'une autre connaître le détective. Sinon Kid aurait eut du mal à prendre l'apparence de Kudo. Apparence qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kaito. Hakuba se demandait si Kid le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir le personnifier au point de tromper ses proches, dont semblait faire partie la fille du détective Mouri qui accompagnait Conan.

« _Ne doute pas de mon talent, Sherlock! Je pourrais te démontrer que je peux faire un Saguru Hakuba plus convaincant que toi ! »_

Hakuba avala difficilement, secouant la tête pour chasser l'image désagréable qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit.

« C'est un sacré coup de chance qu'il soit intervenue...Pile au bon moment. Et ces paroles de Kid...» Marmonnait dans son menton la jeune femme, suffisamment fort cependant pour que Hakuba l'entende.

« A qui le dites-vous. » Soupira Saguru. « Mais il vous expliquera certainement lui même la situation quand il se réveillera. »

 _« Ca ! C'est un coup bas, détective...J'ai pas plus d'explication que toi à donner la dessus. »_ Marmonna avec moins d'enthousiasme le voleur ce qui soutira un sourire satisfait au châtain.

« Oui, enfin s'il ne disparaît pas encore avant qu'on puisse l'interroger » Fit l'inspectrice en soulevant les épaules.

« Ah ? » S'étonna Hakuba avec autant de détachement qu'il était possible, si possible pour pousser la jeune inspectrice à continuer sur sa lancé, et peut être lui apprendre des informations sur Kudo. «Il fait cela ? »

Dans sa voix, le « lui aussi » pouvait parfaitement s'entendre ce qui fit rire le voleur. Apparemment avoir un point commun avec le grand détective de l'est amusait grandement Kid.

D'après les rumeurs et les renseignements que Saguru avait, une image bien différente du jeune détective s'était imposé dans son esprit, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la circulation pour soit disant se pencher sur un cas complexe. Jusque là, le lycéen avait aimé faire parler de lui et peut être même se donner en spectacle lors des résolutions de ses enquêtes. Un peu comme Kaito qui aimait faire son show, aussi bien à l'école que dans son travail nocturne. Ces deux là semblaient avoir étonnamment beaucoup de point commun.

« _Cela tourne vraiment à l'obsession ! Tu as pensé à consulter ? »_ Ironisa la voix du voleur mais Hakuba n'y prêta pas attention préférant se concentrer sur la réponse que lui donnerait l'inspectrice. « _Je devrais peut être rencontrer ton camarade de classe pour qu'on discute ensemble de cette obsession . »_

« Depuis quelques années, il s'est fait assez discret et d'après mes collègues à chacune de ses rares apparitions, il s'assure qu'on ne parlera pas de sa présence et disparaît des qu'on ne le regarde plus. » révéla Sato en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pour Saguru, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cela sentait les ennuies à plein nez. Le véritable Kudo avait du effectivement tomber sur une affaire complexe qui devait avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre dépasser le cadre de ses compétences et l'avait tenue éloigné de l'avant scène et de ses proches. Ne prenait-il pas le risque de le mettre en danger en l'exposant dans cette affaire ?

« Pourtant Conan semble très bien le connaître... » Tenta le détective curieux.

« A _lerte, Sherlock ! Pente savonneuse sur laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas t'engager... »_ l'avertit avec une pointe de son sarcasme habituel le voleur mais il y avait aussi dans le ton de sa voix une vrai note d'inquiétude. Cela fournit à Hakuba une information qu'il jugea importante. Kid en savait plus sur Kudo qu'il ne voulait en dire, en tout cas concernant ce qui semblait le garder loin des projecteurs et Conan ne devait pas être étranger à l'affaire.

« Oui...Et pas que Conan. » Admit Sato en hochant la tête. « Apparemment Kid aussi a déjà eut à faire avec lui. Au moins deux fois d'après mes collègues, mais cela pourrait s'avérer être plus sans qu'on en ait la moindre connaissance !»

« Je l'ignorais. » avoua Saguru en fronçant les sourcils. Il était convaincue de savoir tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de collecter comme informations sur le voleur. Et même si ce n'était pas assez pour le confondre, il doutait qu'une seule information ait pu lui échapper et voilà que l'inspecteur Sato lui annonçait que Kid avait des accointances avec Kudo, un célèbre détective lycéen ?!

 _« Je suis inquiet pour toi, Sherlock. Tu devrais te trouver un passe temps plus sain. Ton obstination me ferait presque froid dans le dos. »_

« En même temps cela expliquerait les paroles énigmatique de Kid. » Remarqua songeuse la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « D'après ton témoignage, Kid a bien dit qu'il y avait trop de monde de sortie pour qu'il fasse durer le spectacle ? Raison pour laquelle il s'est retiré rapidement, n'est ce pas ? »

« Heu...Oui a quelque chose près » répondit Saguru en rougissant légèrement de devoir mentir à l'inspecteur Sato.

 _« C'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde de sortie ce soir !»_ Ricana Kid dans son esprit mais dans le son de sa voix restait quand même une pointe d'inquiétude.

Hakuba n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qui faisait peur au voleur. Si lui pouvait se vanter de bien connaître l'insaisissable voleur, celui-ci pouvait lui retourner le compliment. Kid savait comment les rouages de son esprit analytiques fonctionnaient et il n'ignorait pas que toutes les révélations que l'inspecteur pourrait faire, seraient pesé, ordonné et classifié pour tenter de le coincer. Tout comme tout élément que le voleur lui même pourrait laissé échapper.

« Dans l'une des affaires que m'ont raconté mes collègues, Kid et Kudo se sont affronté près de la vieille horloge dans le quartier d'Ekoda. Mais je sais pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux qu'ils ont plus ou moins agit ensemble dans l'affaire de la prise d'otages du dirigeable de la famille Suzuki. »

« _Oups, j'avais oublié qu'il avait soit disant appelé le commissaire pour qu'on vienne nous chercher en hélico afin d'aller délivrer les autres ! »_

Soit disant ? Il ? Répéta mentalement Hakuba à la recherche de réponse, mais Kid fit la sourde oreille et se garda bien de révéler quoique ce soit d'embarrassant.

« Conan et Kudo devaient retourné à bord du dirigeable, me demande pas comment et pourquoi ils en était arrivé à s'échouer sur le rivage, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Avec l'inspecteur Takagi nous sommes allé les chercher. Sauf que le Kudo qui est monté était Kid ! On ne l'a su qu'au moment où ils se sont jeté dans le vide et que Kid a sortit son deltaplane pour retourner au dirigeable.»

« Donc on peut en conclure que tous les trois se connaissent ? Et qu'ils leur arrivent de faire causes communes ?» Demanda Hakuba dubitatif.

« _C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix... »_ Bougonna Kid. « _On est pas vraiment du genre à laisser de mauvaises choses se produire quand on peut les éviter. »_

« Possible en tout cas, à mon avis, cela peut expliquer comment Kudo aurait pu se retrouver là. » Affirma Sato en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête avec un air pensif. « Soit Kid et Kudo savaient qu'il y avait du danger et ce sont mis d'accord pour travailler ensemble. Soit Kudo, seul savait que quelque chose allait se produire mais sa présence à alarmer le voleur qui a préféré prendre la fuite, connaissant les capacités du détective. »

« Et comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'un psychopathe nous avait pris dans son collimateur? Ce détraqué n'avait avertit que la police de ses intentions ! » Objecta Hakuba

« _Hé ! Ho ! Hakuba va pas compliquer davantage les choses ! Comment tu veux que je trouve un prétexte plausible ! »_ Bougonna Kid sur un ton d'enfant boudeur

« Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que j'espère bien que Kudo sera encore là demain pour nous donner son témoignage ! Lui et Kid sont les seuls à pouvoir répondre à cette question » conclu Sato

Hakuba ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres sachant pertinemment qu'un seul devrait se creuser la tête pour trouver une explication logique.

 _« Oui, ben faut arrêter de croire au Père Noël, inspecteur ! Des que je peux, je me fais la belle ! »_ Ricana Kid.

Pas si je peux t'en empêcher. Le tança mentalement Hakuba avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par l'ambulancier.

« Excusez moi, mais nous allons arrivé à l'hôpital. » Les avertit l'ambulancier alors que le véhicule se stoppait et que les médecins et les infirmiers se précipitaient pour ouvrir les portes.

Kid fut rapidement emmené dans une salle d'examen et Hakuba dans une autre pour être pris en charge et soigné. L'inspecteur Sato ne quitta pas des yeux la salle ou avait été conduit le détective britannique. Hakuba aurait préféré qu'elle garde un œil sur Kid, enfin Kudo, mais sa mission était de veiller sur lui car c'était lui qui avait un psychopathe bien décidé à lui faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance.

Elle le suivit quand les brancardiers vinrent le chercher pour l'emmener en radiologie. Elle eut cependant le temps que dura son examen préalable, pour informer le commissaire, qui étaient arrivé dans la foulé avec les trois autres, de tout ce qu'ils avaient dit dans l'ambulance, confirmant ainsi le témoignage de Conan, puis de leur indiquer la salle où avait été transférer le brun avant de s'éclipser à la suite de Hakuba.

Hakuba lui, assis dans une chaise roulante avait juste échangé un petit hochement de tête avec Conan, à sa sortie de la salle d'examen. Kid continuait de parler mais sa voix semblait s'éteindre pour devenir difficilement audible et ses propos de plus en plus confus.

 _« Foutu détective ! Comme si éviter les balles qui me sont destiné n'était pas déjà assez...L'a fallut qu'ils en ajoutent...Pas que je regrette...Mais cela fait un mal de chien ! »_

Peut être que le phénomène qui les avait frappé touchait à sa fin. Pas que le châtain s'en plaigne, mais il penchait plus pour une autre théorie : les médecins avait dû administrer au blessé des sédatifs, voir des anti-douleur puissant, ce qui avait tendance, Hakuba le savait pour avoir tester lui-même, à limiter les capacités de compréhension et d'analyse et à rendre plus que confus. Lui avait bien l'intention d'écouter et de tenter de trouver dans les paroles du voleur quelque chose qui confirmerait sa théorie concernant l'identité caché sous le monocle et le haut de forme.

Conan eut le réflexe de lui indiquer sa poitrine alors qu'il s'éloignait, poussé par un aide soignant dans les couloirs en direction de la radiologie. Il toucha son torse pour entrer en contact avec le pendentif qu'il avait quasiment oublié depuis les coups de feu. Les pierres semblaient émettre une douce chaleur. Il comprit le message que voulait lui passer Conan. Pour passer ses radios, il allait devoir quitter le collier et à sa grande surprise, il éprouvait beaucoup de réticence à cette idée.

 _« Ce que ça fait mal ! Ils opèrent à la petite cuillère ou quoi ses médecins ! »_ continuait d'une voix pâteuse et essoufflé Kid

Saguru tenta de passer le bijou au-dessus de sa tête mais il se figea en plein mouvement, incapable de finir son geste. La chaîne était assez grande pour rendre le mouvement possible même avec une seule main valide, comme c'était le cas pour lui depuis que son épaule avait fait durement connaissance avec le béton.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retirer le pendentif. Il serra les dents et lutta contre le sentiment d'oppression qui menaçait de le conduire à l'hyperventilation. Il sentit un filet de sueur courir le long de ses tempes, tout comme le long de sa colonne vertébral et se senti tituber alors qu'il réussit enfin à passer la chaîne par dessus son cou.

Tout son sang se glaça dans ses veines, quand un cris de douleur pur lui vrilla les tympans. Il écarquilla les yeux cherchant l'origine du cris mais ne trouva personne autours de lui qui eut émis un tel son de détresse. Sato le regardait même avec un air suspicieux quand il se tourna vers elle. Il la rassura d'un petit sourire. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'entendre encore et encore. Résonner dans sa tête.

Kid ! Réalisa-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur le collier. La voix qu'il entendait hurler de douleur était celle du voleur. Il y avait donc un lien entre ce bijou et le lien pour le moins étrange qui s'était forgé entre eux et le voleur.

 _« Peut pas...Pas ici ni maintenant... »_ Marmonnait de plus en plus indistinctement Kid d'une voix chargé de douleur. _« Pas finir ainsi... Peux pas les laisser gagner et abandonner avant de l'avoir trouver et détruite. »_

Le cris se changea en un gémissement plaintif. Saguru hésita à remettre le pendentif autours de son cou mais le personnel de l'hôpital chargé de lui faire passer sa radio venait de l'inviter à se présenter devant l'appareil. Jamais il n'accepterait que Hakuba garde le pendentif le temps de prendre le cliché.

Saguru, éprouvant encore un certain malaise dû à l'absence du pendentif, se voyait mal posé le bijou n'importe ou et sans surveillance pendant qu'il passerait ses radios. Raison pour laquelle malgré ses réticences et la douleur qui lui tordit l'estomac, il tendit le collier à l'inspecteur Sato en lui demandant de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. La jeune femme ne posa pas de question et accepta de garder l'objet tout en s'inquiétant de la pâleur du jeune détective.

Hakuba se dépêcha autant qu'il pu de passer les clichés de son épaule pour récupérer au plus vite le pendentif. La voix du voleur ne disparut jamais complètement de son esprit. Mais elle exprimait une douleur et une faiblesse comme jamais Hakuba n'avait espéré en découvrir dans une voix humaine.

Dés qu'il eut de nouveau le bijou autours de son cou, il se sentit soulagé. Et il sentit parfaitement la douleur reflué dans les pensées embrumées qui lui parvenait de l'esprit du voleur.

 _«Aurait peut être du écouter cette foutue sorcière, sur ce coup là ! »_ fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il capta de la part de Kid.

Hakuba ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si attaché au bijou et commençait à s'inquiéter des conséquences auxquelles il devrait faire face quand le vieux Suzuki viendrait récupérer son trésor. Ce qui connaissant l'homme excentrique ne tarderait pas.

 **A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09:**

Quand Hakuba revint de sa radio, les autres étaient toujours en train d'attendre dans le couloir et une lumière rouge était allumée au dessus de la salle où se trouvait Kid, indiquant qu'on y effectuait une opération qui nécessitait qu'on n'entre pas dans la pièce sans nécessité absolu. Vu la tête des inspecteurs, il se douta que tout ne se passait pas aisément derrière les portes de la salle de soin.

Hakuba fut de nouveau dirigé vers la salle d'examen où il était entré la première fois et eut rapidement la visite d'un médecin qui lui donna le diagnostic et le traitement pour son épaule. Rien de grave mais il devait garder une attelle pendant au moins deux semaines afin de maintenir son articulation immobile et la ménager au maximum s'il ne voulait pas aggraver l'état des tendons de son articulation.

Soulagé et une fois son épaule immobilisée, il quitta la salle d'examen pour rejoindre le groupe qui attendait toujours devant l'autre salle. En plus des inspecteurs de la première division, l'inspecteur Nakamori, le vieux Suzuki et Sonoko se trouvaient là. La jeune fille soutenait Ran, la tenant par les épaules alors que les policiers discutaient entre eux du dispositif qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour protéger les cibles du psychopathe et s'assurer de qui resterait pour recueillir le témoignage de Kudo des que les médecins les autoriseraient à le voir.

Le vieux Suzuki ne se mêlait pas de la conversation mais écoutait attentivement ce qui avait conduit le show de Kid à une débâcle sans commune mesure. Le vieil excentrique semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Saguru ne se sentait pas de l'affronter maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on leur enlève les médaillons tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation que Kid allait bien et qu'il ne risquait rien. Bien que complètement incohérent, il percevait encore des mots en provenance de l'esprit du voleur et c'était rassurant.

« _Aurait dû l'écouter...Trop tard pour regretter. Pas Pandora, mais pas un simple caillou. Si seulement... »_

Quelque par au fond de lui, il s'étonnait et s'interrogeait sur l'attachement qu'il ressentait envers le voleur. Rien n'avait obligé le voleur a les aider sur le toit. Hormis peut être sa politique personnel, se résumant à personne ne doit être blessé au cours de l'un de ses vols. Il était notoire que ni lui ni Conan ne lésinaient sur les méthodes et les moyens à leur disposition pour arrêter le voleur, alors pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de les protéger ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Les éléments à sa dispositions n'était pas assez nombreux pour qu'il puisse établir avec certitude une théorie qui tiendrait la route. Son intuition lui soufflait que cela avait un lien avec le collier mais son esprit logique refusait encore d'admettre qu'il puisse exister une dimension surnaturelle, pour ne pas dire magique, dans les événements de ce soir. Et ce malgré les divagations de Kid qui tendaient à penser que le collier avait un quelconque pouvoir.

 _« Information trop bien caché. Pas pris assez de précautions, entièrement ma faute... »_

Saguru se dirigea vers Conan qui se trouvait être le seul avec qui il pourrait comparer ses informations et tenter de donner du sens aux divagations de Kid. Assis sur une chaise faisant face à la salle d'examen ou se trouvait le voleur, Conan ne cessait de fixer l'ampoule rouge. La voix du voleur n'était plus qu'un marmonnement inaudible dans leur tête. D'après Saguru cela devait s'expliquer par le fait que les médecins avaient dû l'endormir. Plus profondément.

 _« Pas abandonner. Pas échouer. Tenir encore. »_ Étaient les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent et qui se trouvait être les seuls à avoir du sens dans les paroles mentales embrumé du voleur.

Il voulait parler avec le garçon de la sensation de malaise qu'il avait eut quand il avait dû ôter le pendentif. Il voulait savoir si Conan avait lui aussi entendu le cris de Kid et confronter ses impressions avec celles de l'enfant. Conan avait un talent rare pour un enfant de son âge et peut être qu'à tous les deux, ils pourraient comprendre comment tout ceci était possible.

« Puis-je récupérer mon bien ? » Demanda l'oncle de Sonoko gentiment en se penchant vers eux avant que Saguru n'ait l'occasion de parler au garçon.

Dans un geste réflexe, Saguru et Conan agrippèrent leur collier et tentèrent de le cacher. Pas qu'ils aient une explication logique pour cette réaction instinctive, mais après avoir entendu le cris de détresse de Kid, il était évident que le collier jouait un rôle dans le lien qui s'était crée avec le voleur. Le geste de Conan confirma à Hakuba que le petit détective avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui et qu'il avait lui aussi entendu le cris du voleur.

Le vieil homme lui se releva en soupirant et regarda en direction de la porte de la salle de soin. Quand il avait appris qu'un jeune homme avait été blessé sur le toit, il avait supplié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que le pire ne se produise pas. Et pour lui qui connaissait la légende et savait qu'il y avait des choses dans ce monde qui restait caché de la compréhension du commun des mortels, le pire était que du sang se répande sur le pendentif.

Provoquer Kid avec ce joyau particulier avait été un risque qu'il avait longuement soupesé avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Depuis le temps, il connaissait suffisamment les méthodes du voleur pour savoir qu'il y avait peu de risque que le pouvoir confiné dans le collier soit éveillé. Le voleur et sa politique de ne blesser personne limitait le risque que du sang se répande sur les gemmes.

Et ce bijou remplissait les critères qui attiraient généralement l'attention du voleur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un psychopathe déciderait de faire des détectives attachés au voleur des cibles vivantes ! Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour regretter.

« Il y a son sang , n'est ce pas? » Marmonna le vieux monsieur en s'accroupissant devant eux de façon à se mettre à leur hauteur.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde écoute ce qu'il avait à dire et à expliquer aux deux garçons. Enfin le peu que ses recherches lui avaient permit de mettre à jour concernant le secret de ce collier Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux policiers qui discutaient toujours plus loin sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Devant l'air incrédule des deux jeunes détectives, il soupira et reprit.

« Il y a son sang sur les pendentifs, n'est ce pas ? »

Conan hocha imperceptiblement la tête, continuant de s'accrocher au collier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais Saguru vit bien la note d'intérêt s'allumer dans le regard azur du gamin. Apparemment le plus jeune avait moins de peine que lui a accepter que quelque chose d'incompréhensible, voir d'impossible se soit produit. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait traduire du langage corporelle de l'enfant, il s'agissait plus d'une réaction dû à une expérience personnel plutôt qu'un fait imputable à la candeur innocente d'un enfant de son âge.

Le vieux monsieur se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Comment expliquer à ses deux détectives à l'esprit cartésien et analytiques qu'il existait des secrets dans le monde qu'on ne pouvait pas appréhender avec uniquement un esprit logique. Comment faire comprendre à des enfants ce que lui avait mis des années d'exploration et d'aventures à la recherche des trésors les plus précieux, à accepter comme étant une part de la réalité avec laquelle il fallait composer.

« Vous souvenez-vous du texte qui accompagne ce collier ? » commença-t-il avec précaution.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Et dans leur regard s'alluma la même lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Confronter à un mystère ces deux là n'étaient pas du genre à reculer. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, mais comment réagiraient-ils au côté irrationnel de ce qu'il allait leur révéler.

 _De Un faire deux,_

 _Et par le sang versé, créer le lien._

«Bien. » soupira de nouveau le vieux monsieur. « Les deux premières lignes se sont réalisé mais pour clore le rituel, il faut accomplir les deux suivantes qui consistent à réunir les deux moitiés du pendentif. »

 _De Deux ne faire qu'un,_

 _Pour refermer et consolider le lien._

« Quel rituel ? » Demandèrent les deux garçons avant que Saguru ne continue avec une autre question qui semblait lui tenir à cœur. « Une fois réunie, est ce que tout sera fini ? »

Saguru voulait savoir si reformer le pendentif, les couperait lui et Conan de la voix qui appartenait au Voleur, sans pour autant donner de détail au vieil homme pour ne pas passer pour fou ! Il attendait avec appréhension la réponse du vieil homme, sans pouvoir départager quel réponse lui apporterait le plus de soulagement. Un oui et il n'aurait plus la voix du voleur pour venir perturber ses pensées. Un non et il devrait supporter la présence irritante du Voleur au cœur de ses pensées.

Le vieux Suzuki se gratta de nouveau l'arrière du crâne avec une expression contrariée. La seule réponse qu'il pouvait donné était la même pour les deux questions. Il doutait qu'elle satisfasse les deux jeunes gens devant lui, mais sincèrement et à son plus grand regret il n'en avait pas d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas. Même si je sais reconnaître un rituel, je ne suis pas assez érudit pour savoir ce qu'ils impliquent» avoua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. « J'ignore ce qui se cache dans la légende de ce collier et ce qui en fait un objet de pouvoir et je ne peux pas non plus vous certifier que clore le rituel sera suffisant pour tout stopper. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas ce que vous sous entendez par _tout_ mais je sais que cela doit être fait. Que le rituel doit être mené à son terme.»

Saguru ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son irritation vis à vis de la manière dont le vieil excentrique avait traité cette affaire. Pourquoi diable avait-il pris le risque d'exposer ce bijou s'il savait que cela pouvait arriver ? Qu'il était fort probable que la magie et le mystère contenue dans le collier se révèle à eux ! Es ce que son désir de reconnaissance publique et médiatique méritait qu'il prenne autant de risque avec la vie d'autrui ? Celle de Conan ? La sienne et même celle de Kid ? Où bien il y avait une autre explication, même si à l'heure actuelle, Hakuba ne voyait pas de quoi il pourrait bien s'agir.

Il allait laissé parler son exaspération quand Conan sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie ou il semblait prostré.

« Si on en croit le texte, une fois le rituel terminé, quelque chose doit se passer. Si on tient compte de la dernière phrase de la strophe. Lune doit se réveiller.» Déclara pensivement Conan.

 _Ainsi s'ouvre les yeux de Lune._

« Peut être bien mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier. » Assura dans un soupir las le vieil homme. « La légende de ce bijou reste assez obscure. Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre indice permettant d'identifié la part de fantaisie et de réalité qu'elle renferme. Et encore moins d'indices permettant de clarifier la seconde strophe et le rôle de Lune dans cette affaire.»

 _Toujours sur deux âmes liées_

 _Et maudites par le destin._

 _La magie de Lune veille ,_

 _Pour éloigner le temps des chagrins._

« Même si je ne vois pas en quoi, Conan et moi sommes lié et ou maudit par le destin, il me semble clair que ces deux vers nous concernent. » Lança Saguru en se passant sa main libre sur le front pour lutter contre la migraine qu'il sentait revenir en force sous son crâne.

Le châtain remarqua cependant que le garçon à côté de lui avait tressaillit et gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise sans pour autant lâcher son pendentif. En même temps vu les rumeurs qui traînaient au sein des différentes divisions de la police, concernant l'aptitude du garçonnet à se retrouver mêler aux crimes les plus sordides, il y avait de quoi se demander si l'enfant n'était pas maudit.

Dans son cas, même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement le sentiment d'être maudit, il connaissait bien le sentiment d'exclusion qui allait de pair avec une apparence singulière qui le rendait diffèrent de ses pairs et il avait dû plus d'une fois faire fasse aux ridicules superstition et cliché sur les gens dont l'apparence différait de la norme établis. Tant en Angleterre qu'au Japon, la superstition et le manque de rationalité des gens les poussant à trouver un bouc émissaire pour ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, avait conduit l'enfant puis l'adolescent qu'était Saguru à affronter des regards hostiles et le rejet lui donnant le sentiment d'être un paria.

« Pourquoi pas l'un de vous et l'autre jeune homme ? » Demanda curieux le vieux Suzuki en indiquant du menton la salle de soin ou se trouvait Kid.

« C'est mon impression sur la question d'après certains éléments que je préfère garder sous silence pour le moment. Sans preuve explicite, vous le savez, je n'aime pas lancé des hypothèses qui pourraient plus faire de mal que de bien. » Expliqua Hakuba alors que le vieux Suzuki hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Saguru nota aussitôt le soulagement de Conan. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien mettre le garçon sur la défensive, mais ils étaient tous les deux embarqué ensemble et tant qu'il n'aurait pas discuté tous les deux, ou tous les trois en comptant Kid, Saguru n'était pas décidé à révéler à voix haute qu'il était désormais capable d'entendre la voix de Kid.

Conan n'était certainement pas un enfant comme les autres et plus il le côtoyait ce soir plus cette impression se renforçait. Tout comme à force d'écouter les divagations semi comateuse de Kid, il était maintenant convaincue que le voleur poursuivait bien un objectif.

« _Pas les laisser mettre la main sur Pandora. A la hauteur de mon héritage... »_

Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de se pencher sur la question à présent mais il prenait soin de ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire toutes les informations que marmonnait Kid pour y revenir plus tard. Et il savait que Conan en faisait autant de son côté.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. » assura Conan pensivement. «D'après la légende que j'ai trouvé sur le net, deux enfants ont été enlevé et pour les libérer un des pères a fait appel à une mystérieuse entité appelé Lune qui a offert les médaillons aux enfants. Comme nous portions les pendentifs quand le sang s'est répandu sur eux, nous pouvons être considéré comme les successeurs des deux enfants» Ce qui laisse pour Shinichi, ce rôle de _Lune_ dont on ne sait pratiquement rien... »

Il marqua un temps de silence avant de relever la tête vers Saguru.

« Ce qui ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que de finir le rituel. » Reprit le plus jeune avec une profonde détermination.

Sagugu opina de la tête. Sans enlever son pendentif de son cou, il tendit le bijou à Conan qui s'en saisit et malgré la position pour le moins acrobatique dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent, sans plus d'hésitation le garçon assembla les deux partie du collier. L'idée d'enlever les pendentifs de leur cou pour faciliter l'opération ne les avaient même pas effleurer.

Elles s'imbriquèrent, brillèrent un court instant avant que d'étranges caractères apparaissent sur les gemmes formant le corps de la larme alors que les perles luisait au rythme d'un battement de cœur.

Dans un premier temps sur un rythme endiablé puis les pulsations des perles toujours de manière synchrone ralentirent pour prendre un rythme plus lent et plus hypnotisant. Saguru et Conan s'attendaient à une réaction de la part du voleur. Un cri. Quelque chose. Mais il n'y eut rien.

Rien que le silence.

Et l'ampoule au-dessus de la porte qui s'éteignit au même instant.

 **A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

« T'es vraiment impossible ! » Statua une voix qu'il connaissait mais qui semblait provenir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Kaito ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout autours de lui donnait l'impression d'être un ciel étoilé sans fin. Dans de profonde ténèbres brillaient mille et plus éclats lumineux comme autant d'étoiles dans un ciel d'été. Chacun d'eux avait une aura différentes et scintillait à son propre rythme. Et en dehors de la voix impérieuse qui venait de se répercuter dans l'immensité qui l'entourait, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Et il se tenait là, allongé dans le vide comme s'il planait, sans pour autant sentir le moindre mouvement de déplacement d'air autour de lui. Immobile comme il était, il lui fallut quelques secondes qui auraient pu passer pour une éternité, pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun repère dans cet endroit. Aucun haut, ni bas. Juste ses étranges étoiles et cette voix qui après un temps soupira et attira de nouveau son attention.

« Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenue. » Lança la voix entre colère et résignation. « Maintenant, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! Es ce vraiment ce que tu souhaitais !? »

« Koizumi ? Où... » Tenta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la voix de sa camarade de classe

« J'ai parlé la première. Répond à ma question et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour répondre aux tiennes. »

Il voulu bouger. Se tourner pour trouver où était Koizumi et pouvoir la voir mais en fut incapable. Son corps semblait figé. Rien ne semblait répondre à sa volonté en dehors de sa voix. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette impression d'être paralysé. De ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir par lui même Il se sentait à deux doigts de paniquer.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la nuit. Il se rappelait avoir prit deux balles pour protéger les deux détectives, de comment ils avaient décidé qu'il se ferait passer pour Kudo afin d'avoir rapidement des soins. Les souvenirs d'une conversation mentale avec Conan et Hakuba le prirent un peu de cours, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en train de délirer et que ce que sa mémoire lui montrait était l'entière vérité. Après par contre, tout semblait confus et voiler.

« Ne cherche pas à bouger pour le moment, ton corps est sous l'influence de puissant sédatif et ton esprit n'a plus de contrôle dessus. C'est ce qui m'a permit de te joindre mais la connexion ne va pas rester éternellement alors si tu pouvais répondre à ma question avant que je ne doive partir cela m'arrangerait. »

Au moins, Koizumi lui donnait des informations rassurantes. Sa paralysie n'était dû qu'au sédatif et son esprit fonctionnait encore parfaitement bien. Enfin...Si admettre que la sorcière avait utilisé sa magie pour communiquer avec lui alors qu'il se trouvait coincé dieu sait ou, était un signe de bonne santé mentale. Alors oui, tout allait bien.

Pour ce qui était de répondre à sa question, il était bien embêter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui semblait autant la préoccuper. Si on l'avait soigné et qu'il était encore en vie, alors il allait continuer à vivre comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent et continuer à chercher le joyau qui selon la légende garantissait l'immortalité et venger la mort de son père en détruisant l'organisation qui avait mis un terme à sa vie.

« Beau programme et intentions louables même si la méthode peut être remise en cause par des personnes moins ouvertes que moi, cependant je crois que tu ne saisis pas les répercussions de la situation dans laquelle tu viens de te placer. »

Kaito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, n'appréciant pas le ton hautain de la jeune fille quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire fait que formuler dans son esprit ses réflexions et que sa camarade ne semblait pas avoir eu de problème pour les entendre. C'était déjà dérangeant de savoir qu'il avait partager l'esprit de deux détectives alors qu'il en fasse autant avec la sorcière, lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« Un peu de sérieux veux-tu . » Sermonna gentiment la voix de Koizumi avec un rien d'amusement ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire fut loin de le rassurer. « Je ne pourrais pas maintenir cette connexion indéfiniment et pas plus que toi, je ne veux t'avoir dans ma tête plus que nécessaire. J'ai néanmoins besoin que tu me répondes. »

Kaito soupira. Il savait que la jeune fille était assez tenace pour rester jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne les réponses qu'elle souhaitait et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Tu n'a vraiment pas conscience de ce que je te demande ? » S'étonna Koizumi.

« Pas la moindre idée. » Admit il sur un ton renfrogné.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et l'impression grandissante de ne rien maîtriser de ce qui se passait autours de lui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver quasi impuissant.

« Kaito, tu as ouvert la boite de Pandore. »

« Pandore ? Comme la gemme donnant l'immortalité ? » questionna le voleur en se demandant ce que pouvait bien savoir la sorcière sur le sujet et qu'elle ne lui avait dit.

« Non, inculte » le réprimanda sèchement la sorcière. « Comme dans la jeune fille a qui les dieux avaient confié une boite en lui disant de ne pas l'ouvrir et qui par curiosité à finit par faire ce qui lui a été interdit et qui a libéré les pires calamités sur le monde. »

« Ah celle-là ! Je ne crois pas avoir ouvert de boite... »

« Idiot, il y a une suite à cette légende que peut de personne connaisse. Pour rétablir l'équilibre et éviter la destruction de l'humanité, Pandore accepta de sacrifier son existence pour que soit libéré la seule chose qui était resté au fond de la boite, l'espoir. Quand celui-ci se répandit sur le monde, il prit la forme de pierres précieuses qui choisirent des porteurs afin d'en faire leurs porte paroles et générations après générations tous les porteurs firent de grandes choses pour permettre de conserver l'équilibre du monde. »

Koizumi marqua une pause. Elle voulait en dire un maximum à Kaito dans le temps qui lui était impartit mais sans entrer dans des détails qui aurait plus embrouillé le voleur qu'autre chose. Elle voulait encore garder certains éléments secrets. Restait à déterminer ce qui était assez important pour qu'elle en parle et ce qui devait rester ignoré par son camarade pour son propre bien.

« L'une d'elle, était le seul et unique trésor d'une petite nation. Quand le prince héritier et le fils d'un riche négociant furent enlevés, les deux pères furent sollicité pour une rançon. Le riche marchand refusa tout marchandage, alors que le roi était prêt à abandonner le seul trésor de sa nation pour sauver les enfants. Le roi pria que cela soit suffisant pour sauver son enfant et l'autre petit innocent. Le pouvoir de la pierre se manifesta alors devant l'homme et lui demanda ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour sauver son enfant. Le roi répondit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne soit près à donner pour que son enfant revienne sain et sauf. Puis la pierre lui demanda ce qu'il donnerait pour sauver l'autre enfant, le roi n'hésita pas et promit qu'il donnerait tout ce qui lui resterait. Le pacte fut donc conclue entre le roi et les pouvoirs contenu dans le collier. Les deux enfants furent sauvé et on dit dans les cercles très fermé de l'ésotérisme, qu'ils furent les deux premiers porteurs. »

« Tu veux dire que le médaillon double qui se trouvait au cou de Conan et Hakuba est un des éclats de l'Espoir avec un grand E » L'interrompit avec une pointe d'incrédulité Kaito.

« C'est cela. Des que j'ai posé les yeux sur ce bijou, j'ai su qu'il était l'une des pierres de la légende de Pandore. » Reconnut Koizumi en se remémorant la réception où ils s'étaient rendu quelques jours plutôt.

Kaito s'en souvenait parfaitement lui aussi. Il se rappelait que Conan et lui s'était approché et déjà à ce moment il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il avait un peu de recul, il voyait comment Koizumi avait empêcher Hakuba de se joindre à eux à ce moment là. Comment elle l'avait retenu en s'accrochant à lui avec fermeté et un rien de résignation désespérée.

« Et quand as tu su que Conan et Hakuba étaient des porteurs ? »

«Potentiel. Des porteurs potentiels. » Corrigea Koizumi avec lassitude. « Des que j'ai posé mon regard sur eux. »

« Oh... Je vois.»

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Ces deux là ont la Justice, avec un J majuscule, rivé au corps et ils sont prêts à tout pour qu'un crime ne reste pas impuni. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux comme personne pour apporter un peu d'espoir à ceux qui pensent que tout est perdu »

« Certes mais jusqu'à présent ils n'ont pas eu l'opportunité d'agir en tant que porteur. »

« Ils ont pourtant à leur actif un certain nombre d'enquêtes qui ont fait pencher la balance de la justice. » Affirma Kaito avec certitude.

« Oui, je l'admet cependant pour que leurs actions aient un impact en tant que porteur, il manquait l'activation d'une pierre de pouvoir et l'invocation d'un sacrifice. »

« Ce qui vient de se produire ce soir. » conclue Kaito.

« Oui. Quand tu es intervenu pour les sauver et que ton sang à couler sur elle, son pouvoir s'est activé. Faisant d'eux des porteurs et de toi leur sacrifice. »

Pas vraiment satisfait à l'idée d'être un sacrifice, mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière et même s'il l'avait put, il n'aurait pas agit autrement. Les deux détectives avaient beau être des plaies et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues tant qu'ils pouvaient, il ne les laisserait pas souffrir ou mourir si il pouvait l'en empêcher. Tout bien considéré, ils faisaient partie de son cercle restreint d'ami, ou tout du moins du cercle des personnes qui attisaient son intérêt.

« Bien et en quoi cela consiste ? » Demanda Kaito alors que pendant quelques secondes seul le silence lui répondait. « Koizumi ? Koizumi tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui » finit par répondre sa camarade avec une pointe d'hésitation et de résignation. « Pour eux, cela ne changera fondamentalement pas grand chose. Ils continueront à régler les affaires criminelles qui leur tomberont dessus et les répercussions de leurs actions auront plus d'incidence sur l'espoir qu'ils pourront donner aux différents protagonistes. Quand à toi, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Tu as lié ta vie à la leur. Tu ne pourra pas vivre éloigné d'eux. Ta force, ton courage et les pouvoirs conférés par le collier te permettrons de les aider et de les protéger. Tant qu'ils seront vivants, tu ne pourras mourir, même si j'ai la certitude que tu ressentira toujours la douleur, la tienne comme la leur. Si un seul d'entre eux venait à mourir, je crains que tu n'y survive pas.»

Après cette déclaration, il y eut un temps de silence, les laissant tous les deux perdu dans leur réflexion. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que les révélations de Koizumi impliquait. Il avait compris le sens de ses paroles mais il ne visualisait pas les conséquences. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué et sentait que son esprit et sa raison commençait à se dissoudre dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil réparateur.

« C'est tout ? » fini par marmonner Kaito d'une voix fatiguée.

« Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? »

« Largement, bien entendu mais tu n'a rien dit sur les pouvoirs de la gemme ? »

« Chaque éclat d'Espoir est diffèrent et malheureusement, je ne connais pas les capacités de tous les fragments. Lune est un des plus puissant et des plus gros, mais j'ignore tout de ses pouvoirs. »

« Il sera bien temps de le découvrir à mon réveil. » soupira Kaito en fermant les yeux.

Il avait essayé de lutter mais la sensation de fatigue et de bien être qui l'accueillait quand il ferma les yeux était bien trop réconfortante pour qu'il y résiste davantage.

« Répond à ma question, Kaito ! Le lien est en train de se relâcher et … Il faut que je sache. Es ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour finir le rituel. Hakuba et le gamin ont déjà fini leur part mais sans ton consentement, rien n'est définitivement scellé. Il nous le faut pour que le cercle se referme et que la magie fasse son office. »

« A une condition. » souffla le brun en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, sans voir que l'éclat violet de ses prunelle semblaient animé d'un feu propre.

« Quoi ! Tu trouves encore le moyen de marchander ! On a plus de temps ! »

« Alors arrête de m'interrompre et accepte de plier devant ma volonté. Pour une fois. » Trancha Kaito assez sombrement tant il cherchait à gagner du temps contre la sensation de sommeil qui l'envahissait.

« Entendu. J'accepte de me plier à ta condition. » Jura rapidement et solennellement la sorcière.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne. Rien de ce que tu sais sur ma condition et de celle mes deux porteurs. Rien et à personne tant que je ne t'autoriserais pas à le faire. »

« Kaito... »

« Tu as promis. » Furent les dernière paroles du Voleurs avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Kaito papillonna des yeux, fixant le plafond uniformément blanc qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Le bip régulier et rassurant d'une machine résonnait dans la pièce et une odeur de désinfectant mêlée de détergent suffisait amplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Un bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier lui parvenait de sa droite et il tenta de se tourner dans cette direction avant qu'une forte douleur le rappelle à l'ordre quand il tenta de se servir de son bras, ramenant dans sa mémoire les souvenirs des événements de la veille.

Son show s'était remarquablement bien déroulé, si on tenait compte de la présence des deux détectives. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le laser d'un sniper. De là, tout était devenu un peu plus flou et compliqué dans la mémoire du voleur.

Curieux de savoir ce que pouvait être se léger bruit, il se contenta de tourner la tête pour se retrouver face au visage endormi de Hakuba. Le châtain dormait sur une chaise inconfortable à côté de son lit et ronflait légèrement. Tout ceci fini de lui confirmer que ce qui aurait pu être un étrange cauchemar était bien la réalité.

Et si il avait eut encore le moindre doute, le scintillement lumineux qu'il aperçu l'espace d'un court instant sous la chemise du détective suffit non seulement à lui remémorer l'incident sur le toit mais aussi la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Koizumi. Il soupira. L'idée d'être lié d'une quelconque manière aux deux détectives n'allaient pas lui simplifier la vie, mais cependant il n'éprouvait toujours aucun regret. Il en savait assez sur Hakuba et Conan pour savoir que le monde serait nettement mieux avec que sans eux.

Le seul point qui le chagrinait vraiment était de ne pas savoir ce que le rituel impliquait en dehors du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner des deux détectives. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg et que Koizumi ne semblait pas informée de beaucoup de chose concernant les répercussions de la magie du bijou sur le sacrifice.

Par contre, elle avait bien laissé sous entendre que cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour les deux autres. Quelque part Kaito en doutait mais ce n'était qu'une intuition et il préférait ne pas se pencher plus avant là-dessus, tout du moins avant d'avoir identifier ce qui ce que cela modifierait concrètement pour lui.

Il espérait juste que la jeune sorcière garderait la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien aux deux autres avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Il refusait que Hakuba et Conan se sentent enchaîné à lui ou ne tentent de le mettre en cage pour son propre bien. Kaito savait que tous trois avaient au moins en commun un goût prononcé pour leur liberté et en aucun cas il ne voulait être une entrave à celle-ci. Bon, si vraiment cela mettait son pronostic vital, il faudrait qu'il revoit ses options mais pour le moment, rien ne le confirmait alors autant rester optimiste.

Surtout vis à vis du plus jeune des détectives. Kaito ignorait les détails mais il savait que la situation de Conan était loin d'être enviable et que le garçon vivait beaucoup trop prêt du fils du rasoir pour ne pas finir par s'y blesser. Le voleur ne voulait pas en ajouter à son fardeau. Il savait que le petit garçon n'en était pas un et qui se cachait derrière l'identité de Conan. Raison de plus pour ne pas s'éterniser davantage sous l'identité de Kudo et attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes sur lui.

Et puis s'il se souvenait bien, Hakuba et Conan s'étaient en quelque sorte arrangé pour que se soit lui qui fournissent à la police, une bonne raison à la présence de Kudo sur le toit lors d'une représentation de Kid. Ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de mettre discrètement les voiles avant d'être interrogé par un des inspecteurs. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'explication qui tiendrait la route devant les inspecteur chevronné de la première division.

De plus il devait impérativement joindre Ji pour l'informer de sa situation et du fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il devrait trouver une excuse pour Aoko. Il serait bien incapable d'aller en cours pendant un moment mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Aoko sans nouvelle où elle allait déclencher une battu qui finirait par donner des certitudes à Hakuba et le détective anglais n'avait pas besoin de cela. Ni Kaito d'ailleurs !

Alors avec précautions, immobilisant son bras blessé contre son flanc et le maintenant avec l'autre, il se laissa glissé du lit et commença à se lever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Hakuba. Il avisa les vêtements qu'il avait la veille dans un petit placard et malgré le sang qui les maculaient, il les prit.

Il se sentait encore engourdi par les anti-douleur. Ses blessures le tiraillaient sourdement et il avait une impression de malaise qui lui donnait la nausée. Le monde vacilla un instant autour de lui et il se rattrapa au chambranle du lit. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il comprit qu'il devait ressentir les effets dû à l'absence de Conan et au fait qu'il s'éloignait de Hakuba. Koïzumi l'avait prévenue. Il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner d'eux. Kaito serra les dents. Le problème allait devoir demander une solution rapidement si il ne pouvait pas faire plus de dix pas sans ressentir les contre coup du rituel. Il n'hésita cependant pas plus longtemps et se remit en marche.

Se dirigeant gauchement vers la salle de bain, luttant contre la nausée à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner de Hakuba, il se retourna brusquement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer, une jeune homme qu'il reconnut et qui le fit avaler de travers. Apparemment la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

« Déjà debout, Kudo ? » Demanda l'inspecteur Takagi avec un sourire affable et un rien de suffisance satisfaite. « Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. »

Kaito se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas penser qu'un inspecteur avait du rester avec lui et Hakuba pour assurer leur sécurité. L'homme avait dû se tenir près de la porte pour entrer si rapidement après qu'il se soit levé. Il devait en plus posséder une sacré bonne ouïe pour l'avoir entendu alors que Hakuba continuait de ronfler doucement.

« Bonjour inspecteur. » Répondit Kaito après un temps de réflexion. « Un besoin pressant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Takagi fronça les sourcils quand la seule expression qu'il réussi à discerner sur le visage de l'adolescent en face de lui fut un court sentiment de panique qui reflua rapidement derrière un masque affable et assuré. Il n'était peut être pas l'inspecteur le plus doué de toute la brigade mais il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce que le jeune avait en tête, surtout si il tenait compte des vêtements que Kudo avait emporté avec lui et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Takagi avait eu toute la nuit pour tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien relier Conan et Kudo. Il devait exister un lien plus fort que la prétendue relation familiale entre les deux garçons. Après avoir mis de côté toutes les théories fantasques que la fatigue voulait lui faire prendre pour des évidences, il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce qui avait poussé le jeune détective lycéen à disparaître était en lien avec le petit garçon dont l'intelligence et la maturité ne faisait aucun doute. Pour protéger le plus jeune, Kudo se mettait en retrait et semblait veiller sur lui de l'ombre. Restait juste à découvrir pourquoi ?

Et comme il ne voulait pas mettre la pression sur un enfant, si il avait d'autres options, autant essayer de gagner la confiance de Kudo et le convaincre qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il avait des alliés et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Si cela ne marchait pas, il irait tenter de convaincre Conan.

Même avec le gamin, Takagi le savait, la conversation ne serait pas facile. Conan pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'une mule et plus tenace que n'importe quel limier quand il tenait une piste et qu'il se sentait investit d'une mission. Mais Takagi n'avait pas manqué la manière dont le petit garçon avait été réfractaire à l'idée de laisser Kudo pour retourner à l'agence de Mouri avec Ran. Comme si il avait craint qu'en le quittant des yeux, celui-ci ne disparaisse. De nouveau et visiblement avec raison puisque l'adolescent se tenait prêt à filer à l'anglaise juste devant lui .

Depuis plus de trois ans, le détective lycéen jouait un jeu dangereux qui risquait de bien mal finir si il n'acceptait pas d'aide. Le commissaire Megure avant de repartir la veille au soir avait été clair et lui avait laissé carte blanche pour convaincre Kudo que la situation ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Megure partageait le même avis que lui, il était temps qu'il démontre à l'adolescent obstiné qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

« Jouons carte sur table. » Commença l'inspecteur incitant le jeune homme à s'arrêter à nouveau et à lui faire face. « Personne ne sait qui à été blessé hier. En dehors de Conan, Hakuba et les inspecteurs chargé de l'enquête, personne ne connaît l'identité de la personne qui à été blessé cette nuit. »

« Et Ran. Et Sonoko. Et son oncle. » énuméra Kaito en se tapant le menton du bout de l'index de sa main libre mais tachant d'éviter tout contact visuel direct avec le policier. « Cela fait beaucoup de monde...Et beaucoup de risque... »

« En effet, mais nous n'avons eu aucune peine à les convaincre de garder le silence sur cette affaire. » Admit Takagi., pas vraiment surpris par la rapidité de réaction et de réflexion du jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de côtoyer le détective lycéen avant sa disparition mais avec ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de Megure, les capacités de Conan qui semblaient considérer le plus âgé comme un mentor et un modèle et les rares fois, ou ils avaient pu le croiser lors d'enquête, Takagi savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation.

« Pour Ran, je peux le comprendre mais je vois mal comment vous avez pu convaincre les Suzuki. Une affaire comme celle-la bien amené dans la presse est une aubaine pour le vieux...Enfin pour l'oncle de Sonoko. » Se reprit Kaito.

Il avait faillit émettre un commentaire sur le vieil homme riche que le vrai Kudo n'aurait certainement pas osé faire de vive voix. La relation qu'il avait en tant que Kid avec le vieux Suzuki était assez forte et particulière mais là, il devait rester dans son personnage. Un pas de travers et s'en était fini de sa carrière et de sa vie.

L'inspecteur ne sembla pas relever son hésitation et reprit la parole pour lui apporter quelques précisions.

« Cela nous a surpris nous aussi, mais l'oncle de Sonoko a été le premier à admettre que garder le silence sur l'identité de la personne blessée était un avantage pour notre enquête. Il a même confier et laisser le bijou à la garde de Conan et Hakuba en leur disant que le porter leur avait porter chance ce soir et que tant qu'ils seraient menacé par ce fou, il leur permettaient de garder le collier. Que dans sa déclaration à la presse, il certifierait que Kid avait dérobé le collier et qu'il attend comme à chaque fois que le voleur lui renvoie son bien. »

Kaito plissa des yeux. Il avait bien vu le médaillon autours du cou de Hakuba. Il commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien manigancer le vieux Suzuki. Depuis quelques temps, il se demandait si les provocations du vieil homme ne cachaient pas une autre motivation en dehors de faire parler de lui ou d'arrêter Kid ? Et là clairement, il entrevoyait un autre dessein dans les actions et paroles du vieil homme.

« Lors de cette interview, l'oncle de Sonoko a même laisser sous entendre plusieurs rumeurs afin de contenter les journalistes qui se trouvaient là et qui ont assisté de loin à tout le remue ménage de ton évacuation. D'après la dernière rumeur publique et la presse, il se pourrait même que se soit Kid lui même qui ait eu un accident au cour de son cambriolage. Mais jamais il n'est fait allusion à l'un de vous trois. »

Kaito aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel devant cette déclaration. Il y avait toujours du vrai dans une rumeur et celle là était, on ne peut plus vrai mais il n'allait certainement pas corriger l'inspecteur même si cela le mettait dans une situation quelque peu compliqué. Si Ji ou pire sa mère avait vent de cette rumeur, ils allaient paniquer et il devait à tout prix les empêcher de faire quelque chose qui bousillerait sa couverture et surtout les rassurer au plus tôt sur son état de santé.

Cependant si le vieux Suzuki était bien à l'origine de tout cela, il se pourrait bien que cela soit un message à son intention et il n'était pas si difficile à décrypter. Kaito soupira. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec le vieux à propos de ses réelles motivations.

« Quand à l'hôpital, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour protéger ton identité et vous avez tous été placé sous la protection de la police comme victime potentiel d'un criminel. Personne parmi les membres du personnel ne connaît votre identité et pour ceux qui vous aurait reconnut nous avons pris les précautions nécessaire afin qu'ils se taisent. »

« Bien, merci pour votre aide et ses explications mais là je dois vraiment me rendre à la salle de bain. » Tenta Kaito avec un sourire avenant et commençant à repartir en direction de la salle de bain.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de filer. » Assura Takagi. « Le vasistas de la salle d'eau ne te permettra pas de passer. Même si tu arrives à l'ouvrir, il est bien trop étroit pour que tu puisse te faufiler. Nous avons choisit cette chambre exprès. »

« Exprès pour m'empêcher de partir ? »

« Non, exprès pour limiter les accès et les risques d'une intrusion du malade qui semble avoir pris tous les détectives en grippe. Mais...Disons que la chance de faire d'une pierre deux coup ne nous as pas échappée. »

Kaito intérieurement devait bien reconnaître que c'était finement joué et bien pensé. Malheureusement cela lui compliquait la situation mais il avait encore suffisamment d'option pour abandonner maintenant. Un plan de secours venait de se former dans sa tête . A bien y réfléchir, vu qu'il devait rester près des détectives, ce plan était nettement moins risqué que le précèdent qui consistait simplement à disparaître dans la nature.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à faire ce que tu fais tout seul. Tu peux compter sur nous. »Reprit Takagi après un court silence.

Kaito s'était figé. Ces mots. Ces mots-là précisément même si ils ne lui étaient pas destiné trouvait un écho douloureux en lui. Il sentit les vêtements qu'il tenait, glisser de ses bras qui s'agitaient d'un tremblement incontrôlé dû à une forte émotion .

« Pardon ? »

Takagi vit bien que ses paroles avaient touché un point sensible. L'adolescent en face de lui semblait en état de choc. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu choquer à ce point le garçon. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kudo fut plus rapide que lui.

« Oubliez ça. Vous ignorez de quoi vous parler. »

Bien vite, bien plus vite que Takagi aurait cru humainement possible, le choc avait été remplacé par une expression composée et la voix avait retrouvé toute sa fermeté. L'adolescent se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements avant de reculer d'un pas puis de deux sans jamais lui tourner le dos. Comme si il avait pu constituer une menace pour l'adolescent.

Kaito savait que les paroles de l'inspecteur ne lui était pas destinées. Qu'il s'adressait à Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen qui avait disparut et qu'apparemment les inspecteurs suspectaient d'être pris dans une sale affaire ou le petit Conan jouait aussi un rôle, mais cela l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il aurait voulu lui aussi entendre ses mots. Ses simples mots, promesse d'aide et de soutien. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir les entendre et en même temps il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais donné une réponse positive à cette requête. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un risquer sa vie pour l'aider dans sa mission. Et il était convaincu que Kudo penserait comme lui.

Takagi hoqueta de surprise au ton froid de Kudo et voulu lui répondre mais l'adolescent sans un mot de plus referma la porte de la salle de bain sur lui.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
